So Kiss Me
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: When Liv and Benji begin at Ouran, things change. Old friends are discovered as well as new love. But was it really new? Or was it always there? No lemon, though there are mentions of sex. MorixOc OcxKyouya HaruxTama
1. First Day

**AHHHH! YAY!!!!!! So I decided to write an Oc Fic **** I couldn't resist!!!!!!!!!**

**MY sincerest apologies if they seem a little Mary Sue-ish**

* * *

I grinned stepping onto the campus of the prestigious Ouran Academy.

'_Oh this'll be good.'_ I looked at all the rich girls flipping their expensive hair, flaunting their oh-so-expensive uniforms.

Don't get me wrong, I could certainly afford the uniform. I just didn't want to wear it. I decided to put my 'casual' touch to this extravagant school. I wore dark blue skinny jeans with a plain black tank top covered the boys blue uniform blazer clad around my shoulders. Of course my feminine touch was added with the make-up. I wore a faint blush with dark eye-liner, making my hazel eyes look even larger than they actually were. My dark red/brown-ish hair was lazily falling to my shoulders and back. To tie this whole look together, I wore black shiny pumps over fishnet socks.

The way too obvious whispers around me made me grin in delight clutching my book tighter to my chest.

"Wait until the host club gets a load of _her_." A red-head spat, flicking her hair. I rolled my eyes.

_Wait…Who are the Host Club?_

I turned around eyeing her curiously.

"Whatever….Where's Benji?" I wondered aloud.

Benji Rowland is a high school second year like me. We've been best friends since diapers, and when she heard I was leaving America to go to this fru-fru Academy, how could she refuse?

A hot pink limo pulled up in front of the school blasting 'Newport Living' our favorite 'Cute Is What We Aim For' song. She loves to make an entrance.

Benji stepped out of the limo grinning over at me. "Jeez Ringo you got here early." I smiled at my nickname. I had gotten a hair cut in fifth grade that made me look like Ringo Starr. But Benji got one that made her look like John Lennon so we became fast friends.

"Yeah yeah hurry up." I laughed. She chose a pretty good outfit herself. Black skinny jeans with a green and black 'Foamy the Squirrel' shirt saying 'Squirrely wrath' across it, with a piano key belt and shiny green pumps similar to mine. Benji also wore the male uniform blazer un-formally draped over her shoulders. Her raven hair bounced as we walked.

"So some red-head was splurting something about me, and she said something about a 'Host club'. Any idea what that is?" I asked walking beside her.

"Nope. Why do you care?" She chuckled. I glared at her. "I guess I don't. But I'm curious. We're gonna have to find some kind of crew here." I sighed.

It was true. Me and Benji were always secluded in our little demon corner. I didn't mind that much but, I wanted something interesting this year. I want new friends, and maybe a boyfriend. Not at this school, no effing way. But in this town.

"Well, you're right about that." Benji declared. "Maybe we should ask about it later…" She looked down at her schedule. "This is my stop. Text me big red." She blew me a kiss. I caught it faking excitement and shoved it in my pocket laughing.

Big red was another of my many nicknames. Benji couldn't pick just one ever.

My heels clicked as I made way to room 42A.

"New meat!" a tall brown haired boy laughed as I walked into class.

_I didn't know that term existed in rich people land _

The wrinkly teacher checked a list and pointed to a seat in the back of the class.

"Hey I'm Liv Piper Keagen" I grinned holding my hand out to the teacher.

She looked at it like it was a snake. "I'm aware Olivia." She spat shaking my hand.

"Liv." I retorted. "Not Olivia, Liv. Get it straight." I huffed. The class began to laugh quietly while I proceeded to my seat.

"Nice." Some guy high fived me. I grinned. I might have fun here…

I sat beside a girl with short brown hair, who wore the boy's full uniform for some reason.

_Does she think she's fooling people?_

Just as I thought, a short light brown haired girl approached her.

"Haruhi, you look so hansom today! I requested time with you at the host club if you don't mind." She bowed.

_So she is…_

"No I don't mind." She smiled brightly. "She's pretty…How could people think she was a boy..?" I whispered.

I sat dazed for a while pondering why she'd want to dress like a boy in the first place.

"Something wrong?" A voice broke my thoughts. It was that Haruhi girl.

"Why would you dress like a boy?" I simply asked. She looked shocked at this.

Haruhi turned her head, looking to see who was paying attention. She leaned in and whispered, "How did you know?"

I grinned. "It's painfully obvious. You're pretty." I shrugged. Why is this surprising to her?!

"I'm paying off a debt. It's a slightly complicated story. Come to the third music room after school." She explained.

"Is that where this 'Host Club' is?" I made finger quotations at the words Host Club. She nodded.

"Sure. My name's Liv." I held out my hand and she shook it. "Haruhi." She smiled.

"Something you'd like to share 'Liv'" The crotchety teacher mimicked me.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you." I stated simply.

"I said, 'is there something you'd like to share?'" She asked a little louder.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you." I smiled innocently.

"Well perhaps you'll hear the principal, Miss Keagen." She wrote on her rustic clipboard.

"What?" I cupped my hand around my ear. The class began laughing.

The old woman muttered something unintelligible, writing angrily.

She smacked the pass on my desk. "Tell him Miss, Withers sent you!" She snapped.

"Your name matches your skin!" I shouted exiting the class. I skipped merrily to the principal's office until I bumped into someone.

"Excuse you." I snapped, gathering my books from the ground. He knelt down to help me. "Sorry." He stated. "Yeah well." I lifted my head, plunging into his gorgeous grey eyes. A blush spread across my face.

"Um…sorry." I muttered standing. He stood straight and handed me my books. "Thanks." I smiled at him. He nodded and walked past me. My heart did a back flip as I watched him go. _FINALLY!_ My mind screamed.

_Still though….There was something familiar about him…about his eyes. _

I shrugged it off and preceded on my journey to the principal's office calling, "We're off to see the principal, the pitiful principal of Ouran!"

* * *

_Benji_

"Ugh epic failure…" I sighed. I looked down at my desk and the doodles of the 'Sublime' symbol. I love Sublime…they're quite possibly the best band ever…

"Hey." I looked up.

"Hey!" I heard again.

"Hey!"

"What?!" I snapped, looking to my left and right. Those twin red-heads I was slapped between.

"Kaoru Hitachiin!" One beamed.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!" Beamed the other. I crossed my arms, shaking the twin's hands with the opposite hands.

"Benji Charrise Rowland." I stated pulling my hands back.

"So…Couldn't afford the uniform?" Hikaru grinned mischievously. I glared at him. "Well no. It's hideous, and yellow…I hate yellow." I stated simply. They were both grinning again. "Creepers." I huffed.

"So how'd you get the boy's uniform?" They asked.

"I asked…" I replied slowly…Where they messed up or something?

"You're entertaining." They stated together. "You're annoying." I snapped.

"Aww, you're not nice." They acted upset…but they were still grinning. Yup. They're messed up for sure.

"Come to music room three after school!" They ordered.

"No." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because I have plans with a friend."

"Tell her to come."

"Who said it was a girl?!" I spat.

"Who said it wasn't?" The two shrugged.

"Stop." I commanded.

"No." Kaoru grinned.

"If you come after school, we'll stop." Hikaru added.

"Why do you want me to come so bad?!" I nearly shouted.

"We want you to meet the Host Club!" They yelled.

"Host Club?" I asked.

"Yup!" _Didn't Big red say something about a Host Club…?_

"Fine." I sighed. "But I'm bringing my friend."

"Yay!" They cheered.

_Eh….Who knows…this might be fun._

_

* * *

_

_**Yay!!!!!!! Adventure!!!!!! Chapter one of my story is complete :D What's gonna happen with Liv and Benji? How does Liv know this gray eyed man of hotness!!?? Also, I do not own Ouran Sublime Cute is What We Aim For or the Host Club. They are all just very close to my heart ^^ Tear Tear!!!! Anyways review, tell me what you think, etc etc. Also, what do you think of the Oc's? Badass enough? Too badass? Not Badass enough?! For heavens sake people I need to know!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!**_


	2. Reunited And It Feels So Good!

**I would like to thank anyone who read my last chapter. GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Liv_

"Benji!" I yelled. I ran at her with full force

"We're going to the Host Club!" We shouted together. I tilted my head sideways.

"Wait, how did _you_ get invited?" She asked_._ "I met a member!" I jumped excitedly.

"I met two!" She jumped with me.

"Yay! We're going to the Host Club! We're going to the Host Club!" We bounced and sang together.

I stopped abruptly. "Wait…we still don't know what that is do we?" I asked. Benji sighed placing her hands on her hips. "No… I suppose we don't."

We started to laugh uncontrollably. "Third music room here we come!" She shouted pointing forward.

Benji took off running.

"Benji…It's this way." I sweat dropped.

* * *

After 10 minutes of running around Ouran, searching for this god forsaken music room, we finally arrived in front of music room three.

"Well…open it!" I yelled.

"I don't wanna! You do it!" She commanded.

I sighed. "Fine…you big baby." I mumbled, twisting the door knob.

As the double doors opened, we were ambushed by rose petals.

Benji started coughing and twitching on the floor. "I swallowed one! I swallowed one!" She choked. I looked down at her. "Ha! Fail." I laughed pointing at her.

"Welcome maidens!" A tall blonde guy shouted throwing his arms open in a welcoming way.

"Maidens…?" Benji asked. She stood up clearing her throat from the um… 'Incident'.

"This is the Host Club right?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be the new students." A raven haired male with dark eyes stated.

"We are." I folded my arms across my chest. "Olivia Piper Keagen and Bernese Nadine Rowland right?"

Benji's hands balled into fists. I began to laugh menacingly.

"Bernese Nadine Rowland! How long has it been since I've heard that?!" I clapped my hands together.

"Oh I wouldn't talk _Olivia._" She growled. My laughter seized as I joined her scowling.

Moments passed before Benji finally spoke again. "You're Ootori." She crossed her arms. "I should've guessed." A harsh laugh escaped her throat.

"You know him?" I whispered. She nodded. "It's Benji Kyouya, remember?" She smiled lighter.

"I'm sorry have we met?" He looked her in the eyes, his glasses casting a glare.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. My father provided funding for your hospital in that dark state your family went through. We still give you supplies, and we own property where one of your companies is positioned." Her smile became a taunting smirk.

"We were friends as children, Ootori." She added. He tensed "…Benji." He breathed.

"Liv, it's Kyoko, remember?" She elbowed me.

That was it! I knew he seemed familiar. But he wasn't the only one…

Benji took a few steps forward and shook Kyoko's hand.

The two of them were inseparable as children, though he was always talking some nonsense of running a grand business. Benji always encouraged him, pushing him forward, fluffing his ego and what not.

But that guy, holding the short blonde kid on his shoulders seemed very familiar as well. The taller blonde was ambushing Benji for questions about her and Kyoko's relationship as children and the twins were close on his tail. That's when I remembered Haruhi.

"Oh that's right!" I snapped my fingers. "Haruhi you were gonna explain why you cross-dress!" I shouted. The twins tackled me shoving their hands over my mouth. I struggled beneath them.

"Let me go!" I ordered biting one of the two.

The twins were lifted off of me and carried away by the tall quiet one. _Sweet sanity!_ I sighed inwardly.

"How did you find out?!" The taller blonde whispered hastily.

I put my hand on my hip and leaned to one side. "Oh please. She's pretty!" I pointed to her.

He looked at her then back at me. "You have an exquisite eye!" He bowed. "I know." I grinned. He chuckled and turned his attention back to Benji and Kyoko, or 'Kyouya' rather.

I turned back to the sane one. He was watching the short blonde attack Kyouya and Benji as well. My feet dragged me toward him…traitor feet! Still, something was just too familiar about him.

He turned to look at me. Look into me is more like it. His eyes had such an effect on me. I recognize those eyes! I just can't place a name on them!

"Please tell me your name." I requested quietly.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde called dramatically. "Let us introduce ourselves!"

He wrapped an arm around my waist and tilted my chin to meet my gaze. "My name is Tamaki Suoh pretty young maiden." That's when I noticed….

"You're eyes are purple." I stated tilting my head to the side. He looked down at me with confusion.

"….Yes." He stated.

"I like them!" I exclaimed parting from his grasp.

"Well….Thank you." He bowed.

"And the rest of you?" I looked to the group of boys. Come to think of it….the short blonde was familiar too… Why can't I effing remember?!

"Well you know me already; these are second year Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru." Kyouya pointed to the twins.

"Those two are third year students TakashiMorinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka." He pointed to the tall black haired gray eyed sane one, and the short blonde haired brown eyed one.

_Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka_

_Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka_

_Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka_

Those names ran through my head like slow mind numbing drugs.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

Everyone's eyes locked on me.

"Takashi? As in Mori? As in _Tarzan"_ I laughed slightly in shock.

I heard Hunny gasp slightly. "Ringo!" He screamed running toward me glomping me to the ground. "Hunny!" I screamed. I heard Benji gasp too. "Tarzan?!" She yelled walking toward Mori.

"Lennon." He smirked slightly.

"I can see you're still as talkative as ever." I challenged getting to my feet.

"You know Mori and Hunny-sempai too?" Haruhi asked. I almost forgot about her…again!

Benji nodded. "We go _way_ back." I laughed. I ran over to Mori and tossed my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, causing nearly everyone to gasp.

"What?" I questioned.

"Did Mori-sempai just,"

"Give someone a hug?" The twins looked shocked.

I parted from Tarzan. "Yeah…It's a sign of friendship, most friends do that when they reunite." Benji stated slowly.

"We've never seen Mori-sempai hug anyone _ever_. He doesn't ever hug Hunny-sempai either, unless Hunny asks." Tamaki stated.

"So you're still Hunny's 'lackey'." I elbowed him.

He smiled and nodded. Same old Mori… "Aww! It's like a family reunion!" Benji yelled. She wrapped her arm around Kyouya's shoulder.

"Haruhi! I keep forgetting! Explain please." I stated looking over at the brunette.

"Oh! I broke a vase, which they over-reacted about, by the way, and in the beginning of the year my hair was really short so they thought I was a boy, so they made me a host to pay off the debt, then they realized I wasn't boy, but I didn't mind staying a host as long as it didn't go too far." She explained.

"I see…" I nodded. "So how do you know Mori and Hunny-sempai?" She pointed to the three of us.

"We met when I was like three and we always hung out until we were like 14 and my dad and Benji's dad finally conjoined companies, so our families moved to America." They all nodded.

"Mori wasn't always so quiet though." Benji elbowed him. Mori sent her a death glare that made her laugh.

"He started to hush up after he started Kendo in the third grade.But he was still our Tarzan" I reached up and ruffled his hair. He grinned. "Seriously man you got effing tall." Benji looked him up and down.

**(I don't actually know when he started kendo….)**

"So now…..explain the host club." I crossed my arms again.

"Here it comes…" Haruhi groaned.

Tamaki stood dramatically positioned between the six other hosts

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

Benji and I applauded. "Sounds very rehearsed." She commented. I nodded.

"Yes well, if you're all through, I believe it's time we opened." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Kyoko I can see you're still the life of the party." She draped an arm around his shoulder. He merely smirked.

I walked to the nearest chair and took a seat.

_This is gonna be an amazing year._

* * *

**GASP YAY! CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!! So the girls reunite with their buddies! Oh happy day!!!!!!!!! :D**


	3. Epic Food Battles And Badass Vehicles

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO OPEN!!!!!!!!!**

**I own nothing! Also song is Take Me Away from Freaky Friday. Yesh!!!! 8D Please excuse grammar and errors! I'm not beta'd! **

* * *

_Liv_

"Mistress you have guests." Odette, our maid called from outside my door. "Let them in. I'll be down pronto!" I called.

What now?! I was disheveled, sprawled across my bed finally falling asleep and freaking Benji with her phenomenal timing shows up and ruins my mood. She's an epic failure…I tell her that too.

I rolled off my bed, catching myself before I hit the floor.

My reflection reveals what an absolute mess I actually am. My hair in a messy bun at the top of my head had chopsticks poking through it, and I was in baggy gray sweats with a maroon tank top. I pulled my red bathrobe with the slightly plush cuff lining that also lined the bottom edges that went down to my feet, and shuffled out of my room.

I trudged down the stairs to the sitting room to see that it wasn't Benji at all. It was Mori and Hunny.

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed under my breath. I turned and ran back up the stairs. I swear I saw Takashi grinning

…._Jerk!_

* * *

After combing my hair, and making myself look half presentable, I walked back down the graceful staircase.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I stated before they had time to make fun of me. Mori held up his hands in a surrender kind of way, and Hunny preceded eating cake. _Where he got that I shall never know._ I thought, sitting on the couch with the two.

"So why are you guys here?" I quizzed.

"We never got a chance to catch up!" Hunny yelled happily.

"Oh…So you decide to come when I'm disheveled and ugly. Lovely." I huffed. "You weren't ugly." Mori stated. I blushed.

_Woah girl….another place and time. Remember, he's a friend. Nothing more nothing less._

"Gracias." I stated.

Hunny yawned.

"You tired buddy?" I tossed a pillow at him. He giggled. "A little. I'll call a driver to come get me." He pulled out his phone.

"Do you want me to come too?" Mori asked.

_No no please no no no no no no! _

"That's okay. You stay here with Ringo!" He stated walking outside.

I inwardly cheered and thanked Heaven times infinity.

"So…" I stated.

"So…" He mimicked.

"Don't mock me!" I elbowed him.

"Don't elbow me." He elbowed me.

"Oh please let this not go where it went when we were 10!" I fake prayed.

"Right. How could I forget, food battle 03? I won though." He shrugged. "Oh so you're talkative now?" I teased.

"I've been challenged I'm allowed to talk." He stood.

"Fine, I already see where this is going." I stood.

"You brought it up." He shrugged. I made way for the kitchen and signaled him to follow me.

"Maybe so, but at least I know I totally won that." I pointed to myself. "Not even." He pushed me slightly.

"Oh I so did." We entered my large kitchen, stocked with ammo.

I walked the fridge and pulled out an egg.

"You did not." He stated again. I chucked the egg at his face. He shut his eyes and grimaced.

"I should've seen that coming."

"Yes. You should've." I giggled. He smiled sweetly. I felt my heart do a back flip. Of course my acrobatic heart distracted me from the fact that Mori was digging in my cabinets. He pulled out an unopened jar of chocolate cake icing and painted my face with it.

"…You suck!" I laughed wiping icing from my eyes.

"You look nice in brown." He laughed.

"It's on!" I shouted reaching in my fridge to grab any food I could find.

He did the same, pulling out a box and eyeing me curiously. "Twinkies? Honestly?" He questioned.

"Heck yes Twinkies." I shouted darting behind the dining room door.

And the war began, him hitting me with ungodly amounts of food. Of course I matched every hit.

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" I yelled. We were both laughing at each other's appearance.

Mori was covered in eggs, icing, whipped cream, and other things I can't identify and he _still_ managed to look foxy. I probably looked uglier than normally.

As our laughter finally seized there was a knock at the door.

"Let's freak them out!" I suggested. I grabbed his hand and we rand to the front door.

He turned the knob and opened it to reveal the Host club minus Hunny and Benji in casual clothes. Our expressions fell as they saw our up…._appearance._

I started laughing; slowly at first then it emerged into full fledged hysteria. Benji soon joined me, followed by the twins. The four of us were practically dying on the ground. Even a light chuckle came from Mori. Tamaki soon began laughing as well, accompanied by Haruhi. Kyouya sighed. "Morons." He huffed.

"I can't believe you did food battle without me!" Benji shouted between laughing.

"Sorry Lennon, it was necessary!" I laughed.

"Yeah I believe you! Hint hint sarcasm!" She pushed me. I shrugged.

"None the less, why are you guys all here?" I asked. I signaled them to come inside, they obliged.

"Well Big red, there's an event in Tamaki's fathers business tonight, and they have no entertainment for the teen party." Benji grinned evilly.

"Oh yes, I know where this is going." I laughed.

"You two perform?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Well, I had to see if Livy here was up to the challenge." She poked me. "Oh I'm so up for it! Let's do this!" I walked out the front door.

"Liv!" Benji called.

"I should clean up first." I walked in and up the staircase.

* * *

Me and Benji grinned as she tuned her guitar.

"This is the first time we've played in a while." She pulled the strap over her shoulder.

Her raven hair hung in a loose side ponytail, draping over her shoulder. She wore a black tank top with a cropped leather jacket over it with black skinny jeans and a loose red burette. (**Those French hat things)** Tying her look together were black spiky heeled boots and black dark eye-liner.

I had my red-brown hair loosely down as usual wearing a simple black skirt and black tank top with a cropped red leather jacket over it. I wore my black pumps and dark eyeliner. My usual make-up of course.

We had a payed drummer and bassist. We hadn't seen anyone from our forgotten band in years. Only Benji and I stayed friends for real.

Tamaki walked out and gasped. "You're wearing _that_?!" He shouted.

"Screw you." Benji replied shortly.

"The look ties with the music Suoh." I leaned to one side and place a hand on my hip.

"Alright…I trust you." He stated…..

….

_He what?_

"What was that?" I asked.

_I think I heard him wrong._

"I said I trust you." He repeated.

…_No way_

I looked into his violet eyes in disbelief.

_No freaking way._

"Something wrong?" He asked quietly.

My heels clicked along as I hobbled over to give him a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Thanks Suoh." I whispered.

I parted from him, and he looked back into my eyes. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked again.

I nodded. "Most definatly."

"Alright Miss emotions, if you're ready." Benji called.

"Yeah, shut up." I clicked over the mic.

Benji's rough guitar began to flood the room as the curtains slowly parted. The crowd roared.

_Yeah,_

_Yeah_

Get up, Get out  
Move on, move up,  
there_'__s no doubt  
I__'__m all wrong, you__'__re right  
It__'__s all the same with you  
I__'__m too fit, too fat  
You miss why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why_

_On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on__!_

We sang the chorus together.

_Don__'__t want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey!  
Take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away__,_

_Round and round,  
Here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends_

_Do this, do that  
Can__'__t deal, can__'__t deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I__'__ve heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye__,___

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on_,_

We sang back into the chorus.

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Benji flew into a guitar solo. I didn't forget what this felt like one bit. I stood on one of the amps and motioned the crowd to get louder….What? They were freaking weak.

They did so and what I damn near prayed for, happened. A few guys from the crowd signaled me to dive in. I gladly did so. The crowd carried me throughout the room and the only thoughts that flooded my head were, _yes….Epic Win._

"Take me back!" I shouted. They carried me back to the stage just as Benji's solo ended.

We sang the chorus together again.

Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy!

Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

The song ended and everyone roared once more. The band all bowed. Me and Benji more so then the other two.

"My daughters! My friends! Monami!" Tamaki cried crushing us as we exited the stage.

"Hey hey hey! No touchity touch." I pushed him off.

"You guys were great!" Hunny stated gleefully.

"Hey I thought you were napping." I fake scowled at him. He just giggled.

"You were exceptional." Kyouya admitted. Benji ruffled his hair. "Gracias Kyoko." He sighed.

"You guys were really good, admitted." The twins shrugged. Haruhi nodded in agreement. All just fluff for our egos…I love it!

I turned to see if Takashi was feeling generous.

He wasn't even there…

_He didn't see._

_Why wouldn't he watch?_

_He cares…right?_

"Um wheres…?"

"He went out for some air." Kyouya cut me off.

"Oh…" _That jerk missed me sing for air?! He is so gonna get it!_

I walked impatiently outside, to be greeted by none other than Mori leaning over a railing. He was dramatically gazing at the stars…? Oh how predictable of you Mori.

"You were good. I'm glad you still sing." He stated. A weight flew off of my shoulders.

_Okay so he saw…Why was I so worked up? Friends always support friends._

_Friends….great._

"Yeah well." I leaned over the rail beside him. My eyes traveled to his face. He hadn't changed much. He still looked like a freaking god. His clothes were so casual. Loose jeans, a white t-shirt, and plain white sneakers. He of course, manages to look like Poseidon, or Zeus or some other Greek god.

_Don't go there again._

I sighed. Thank you conscious, I'm aware of what's happening here.

_I'm just saying…_

No conscious…Stop epically failing.

_Don't blame me for your inability to resist this gorgeous hunk of man candy._

Shut the hell up!

_Backing off!_

Gracias.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

_Shit I was staring wasn't I?_

"Nope. Um… So what are you thinking about?" I changed the subject as smoothly as possible.

"You."

Have I mentioned what a _master_ at subtlety he was?

"Really…" I trailed off. You are NOT curious Liv. You don't care!

"What about?" I questioned.

"You came back, you act normal, like nothing's wrong, and clearly the obvious…"

"Stop." I ordered. He's not going there. I'm not talking about this tonight! How does he even effing remember?!

"Why? I'm worried." He looked at me concerned. "Don't be. I'm not talking to you about this now." He grabbed my shoulders to stop me from running. He knows me too well…

"You're okay? She's …taken care of?" He's referring to my mom. She was a drunk. Quite abusive, and extremely persuasive, that's how she managed so weasel out of rehab so much.

Me and my Dad love mom, but she was an alcoholic and she needed help. No one could change that. We're all happy with her recovering, but the things she told me left a disgusting impact.

_You're filthy._

_A whore._

_A cutter rat._

_Swine amongst royalty._

_You're obese._

_A ridiculous pool of fat and anguish._

_Nobody loves you._

_What daddy said is a lie._

_You're worth nothing._

_You cause only pain and regret to this family._

I snapped out of my daze. Mori was shaking me slightly. "This is what I mean. I know about those awful things she said. None of them are true, Livy." I smiled at the nickname. Only Benji and Mori were permitted to call me Livy. I even aloud Mori to call me Olivia on occasion.

"Thanks but, you know me. I take criticism seriously, and try to fix it! Maybe now she'll finally like me." I grinned. It had been two years since I'd seen mom.

Mori looked pained. "Hey…You okay Tarzan?" I joked. His grip tightened around my shoulders. I flinched slightly. "You don't even realize how untrue those statements were." My face tightened in shock, but faded into a smile. "Tarzan…" I wrapped him in a caring embrace. He hugged back. "Takashi…You're an amazing friend, and I am so happy you're worried. But there's no reason to feel sorry for me. She's taken care of and I'm happy." I explained.

"Ah." He stated simply. I hated talking to him when he got stubborn. I turned my head, realizing we weren't alone anymore. The Host Club was staring at us. _Time for his quiet mode_…

"Time to go, Liv. School in the morning." Benji stated.

"Kay… Night guys." Benji and I turned and left.

* * *

We sat quietly in the limo, until in pulled to a stop in front of an old auto shop.

"Benji, why are we here?" I asked. "Follow." She ordered. I sighed and walked behind her into the auto shop.

"Liv Piper Keagon, I am about to present to you our early Christmas gift!" She clapped happily.

I looked down at the large sheet bulging up from the ground, with wide eyes….

"No effing way…" I gasped.

"Yes effing way." She removed the sheet, grinning madly. I almost cried at the sight before me.

"My baby!" I yelled hugging my new car. Benji followed me hugging her car as well. Before us were a dark blue year 2000 Mustang Convertible and a black 2002 convertible sitting with the top down.

"You like?" She asked me tossing me my keys.

"I love!" I stepped into my new convertible as she hopped into her Mustang.

"I like you a lot Benji Rowland!" I yelled over to her.

"I effing heart you Liv Keagen!" She shouted back.

We started our engines and pulled out of the auto shop in our new babies.

_Just wait until tomorrow…._

_

* * *

_

**Yay!!!! Chapter 3 done!!!!! So yeah….Liv and Benji get mondo badass cars. Hooray! Song was Take Me Away from freaky Friday. Idk why I specifically chose this song but….OH LOOK PUPPIES!**

**So yeah. Oh wait! I own nothing but my Oc's and the idea of these pairings. Also, It's gonna be in Liv's POV more than Benji's and I'm uber sorry about that but I myself get quite confuzzled about the POV's **

**Oh and thank you to all who have reviewed and what not. You guys are epic ^_^ **

**Now some may say "This isn't Mori…he doesn't care….Gosh I hate this story! I'm gonna go kill myself!"**

**No…. This is how I picture Mori reacting when he's somewhat talkative. Oh and please bear with me if I've made grammar errors or spelling errors. I'm not beta'd and I have to go over this 5 times to make sure I'm not an epic failure. And I'm also sorry if the 'Jesus Christ thing offended!!!**


	4. Three Cheers For Awesome Cops!

**Yay! Chapter four!!!!! So what has this story been lacking? ANGST! Yes! Que the plot line! Two chapters in a day?! Martha you mad woman!!!!!!**

* * *

_Liv_

I gave myself the final once over in my full view mirror.

_Perfecto!_

My outfit was a pair of black baggy pants with a red and black rolling stones tank top. I wore my usual black eyeliner with low top all stars. My hair draped over my shoulder as usual.

It was simple, yet so expressive.

I grabbed my tote bag and ran downstairs.

"Have a good day dear…Don't do drugs!" My Dad yelled. "No promises!" I shut the door behind me.

"Morning baby." I sighed, stepping into my car. The engine revved to life quietly. I pulled on my sunglasses.

"Look out Ouran, I'ma comin'!" I turned up the radio and proceeded with the best car ride ever.

* * *

"Liv!" I turned to see whose voice called me.

"Liv!" Benji tackled me to the ground.

"Hey Benji…"I choked. "You'll never guess what we're doing tonight!" She screamed.

"Look Benji, I'm kind of tired. Math was a killer this morning; can I just get my lunch?" I really was tired. I'd probably go to sleep when I got home.

"No! We're going to a party! A raving wild dance party!" She jumped off of me dramatically.

"Not to rain on your parade Benji but, we already knew how these snobby rich people throw parties. Fancy and boring." I sighed. "No no no!" She cried. "We were invited by a public school student!" She pulled me up with a crack. "Crap! Benji, if you dislocate my shoulder I'll kill you!" I pushed her.

"So, you in Ringo!?" She asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't know. Do you know the kid?" This sounds too shady for my taste…

"Of course! We face booked all night last night." She sounded like that was supposed to mean something.

"That's it? You talked on facebook?" I tapped her upside the head.

"Oh come on! This isn't some kind of movie! Nothing bad is gonna happen Liv! Please! It's Friday and we haven't had any _real_ fun! Please! Please! Please!" She dropped to her knees.

"Fine." I sighed. One night of fun wouldn't hurt…

* * *

"So Takashi and I were thinking that you and Benji should come over this weekend and we can test new cakes our chef prepared! We can watch scary movies too!" Hunny cried excitedly. I wanted to go… That sounded much more fun and safe than partying with a bunch of strangers.

"We have plans for tonight, but tomorrow we'll come over definatly!" Benji stated. We had to pretend to be guests of Mori and Hunny so no one would send us threatening letters. Girls are quite possessive of Mori and Hunny.

"Doing what?" The twins placed their elbows on my shoulders.

I huffed. "If you _must_ know, we're going to a party."

Kyouya's head snapped over to Benji. "Who's? I don't recall anyone making mention of any festivities tonight." He walked over to us.

"That's because no one _is_ hosting festivities tonight from this school." Benji crossed her legs impatiently.

"Really. So whose party is it then?" Haruhi asked from her table.

"Just a friend of mine. We were talking online last night and he invited me." Benji laughed nervously.

If they knew we didn't know this guy, they'd never let us go…Maybe I _should_ tell them…

"No neighborhood thugs, I'm hoping." Tamaki gave me a warning look. _Yes because his warnings are so meaningful…._

"Are you sure about this?" I looked over at Mori, who looked solid, but his eyes were worried.

"Y-yeah. He's a friend of hers." I pointed to Benji. Do I even want to go to this thing?! No! I just want to hang out with Mori and Hunny! Why is that complicated?!

"Well we should be going now!" Benji grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Why are they so nosey!?" She shouted. "They care…" I sighed. _I know they care…Why can't I stop being an idiot for a minute and realize what's wrong and right?_

"Well we'll forget about them tonight! It's just a night of old time fun. Like the old days!" She grinned.

I paused and pulled my arm from her grasp.

"Why is this so important to you?"

She stopped.

"Well? I'm waiting!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Because, I just miss being us." She shrugged. "What are you talking about? We're still us." I looked at her confused.

"No we aren't…we don't party, we don't do our usual rounds of silly string on the neighborhood, people don't even look afraid of us anymore Liv!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe because we have friends now Benji…" I sighed. "We always had friends." She turned on her heel.

"Not like this…They actually care about us. They have fun with us Benji. And right now, they're worried about us. We don't need this party Lennon." I smiled and waited.

"Okay what about this. We go, but we don't do anything illegal! And if there's booze or smoking, we leave ASAP!" She proposed. I nodded. "Fine…"

_Why not? We'll probably leave in less than ten minutes anyway. _I chuckled at my stupid joke.

* * *

_Benji (finally) _

We stepped out of my car excitedly. This was our first party in a while. I was worried though…Big red didn't seem to into it.

Since it wasn't anything fancy we just wore our school clothes. I was nervous about the Host Club knowing about this little rondevu.

Especially Kyouya.

Yeah, I was well aware that I practically was head over heels for him…again, but I didn't want him to worry tonight. Tonight would be fun and innocent. Not spent worrying about guilt.

We were welcomed with loud music, a giant mess and a bunch of strangers dancing, inappropriately.

"It's good to be home!" I shouted. Liv rolled her eyes.

I instantly spotted a guy holding a bottle of beer. I shoved Liv out of his view.

_I'm not going home yet._

* * *

"So what's your favorite type of booze?" Some guy…I think his name was Mike, slurred.

I didn't really know how to respond. "Um…excuse me." I walked away from him.

"Liv, where the hell are you?"I whispered. She went to the bathroom over an hour ago. I took a sip of coke. My thoughts were going fuzzy. It was the damn volume of the music. Everything around me was just moving so damn fast. The room started to blur slightly. "Shit…"I spat taking another sip of coke.

"Liv…" I muttered. What the shitake mushrooms is going on?! This was coke! I hadn't been drinking.

"Lennon-n-nnn!" She jumped on me.

"Stop!" I screamed. This is too much. The last this I saw was Liv crying with some guy carrying her before everything went pitch dark.

* * *

_3__rd__ person!_

Kyouya sighed. "Another boring night. I finished studying for exams… I could read but, what haven't I read in this house?" He lounged lazily on his couch.

Then he heard music.

Loud…annoying…music…

"What now?" he groaned. Kyouya trudged over to his window to spot a large house a few blocks from his estate with flashing lights and overcrowded parking.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his private police force.

"_Yes Mr. Ootori?"_

"I'm phoning due to a disturbance about three blocks from my estate. Please don't take long." He sighed.

"We're on it sir!" He heard before snapping his phone shut. "They'd better hurry."

Kyouya sat on his couch and began to watch TV for a half an hour before a knock came at the door.

He got to his feet and answered the door. "Yes?"

"We just want to thank you for the call sir, without which we would've never found some underage drinkers and drug peddlers." A young officer smiled gratefully.

"Isn't it your responsibility to be on that without my call anyway?" Kyouya quizzed, not amused.

"Well actually sir, one of the teenagers we've brought in claims she knows you."

Kyouya froze.

_Benji…._

_THAT IDIOT!_

"Where is she?!" He asked hurriedly. "Well she's in the car." The officer got nervous. Kyouya pushed past the young man and rushed toward the cop car. "I swear Benji…." He spat. And there she was. Past out in the back of the cop car was Benji, half naked and shaking.

"I'll take her. Excuse the confusion officer." Kyouya put on his best calm façade.

"If you're sure Mr. Ootori." The officer nodded and left Benji with Kyouya.

"I'm gonna kill you Benji…" He carried her back into the house.

* * *

_Benji_

_What the hell…_

I clutched my head. It was throbbing like a mother licka'.

"Good you're awake." A harsh voice yelled. "Shut up!" I called back.

"Open your eyes Benji." Was that Kyouya…? "Kyouya?"

"Yes it's me, now open your eyes." He ordered. I did so; I was blinded by the harshest light I've ever seen. "Turn the light off!" I shoved a pillow over my face.

"Oh hung-over are you? I suppose you should've thought about that before you got hammered, leaving me responsible for you!" He snapped at me. Hung-over..? That wasn't right. I didn't drink last night! I don't think I did…I don't remember anything anyway.

"I wasn't drinking…" I stated. I know that parts true. Intentional or not, I guess I was drunk.

"Oh really? So what was it? Drugs then? That might explain why you were HALF NAKED in the back of a cop car in front of my home!" He shouted. "I didn't mean to drink! It was spiked something or other…"I trailed off. That had to be it. I promised not to drink, I remember that much.

"So, you weren't intentionally drunk?! Lying won't help at this point Benji." My eyes had adjusted to the light and I sat up. "I wanted to have fun, so I went to the party. I promised we wouldn't drink, so I made sure we wouldn't. The soda must've been spiked. I don't think Liv drank….any…" That's when I remembered.

The last time I saw Liv she was….crying…sobbing uncontrollably, being carried by a guy...I didn't even know him.

"Where's Liv?!" I shouted.

"She was with you?!" He shouted angry again. "Of course! She said she would be! We have to find her! I saw her with…" I started crying.

"Who'd you see her with?" He asked softer. "I don't know…He was carrying her and she was crying…We've gotta go get her!" I cried. We got to our feet and left his home.

"Okay first we go to the police station." He ordered.

"Wait I have a message." I looked down at my phone. "Hang on."

_Hello Miss Rowland, we have an Olivia Piper Keagen here claiming to know you; she's under police custody now. We'll have her situation covered until you arrive._

"The police have her." A wave of relief crashed over me. "Let's go." He ordered. We go into the car and drove to the police station.

"Mr. Ootori! So nice to see you." A young female officer saluted him.

He held up his hand in dismissal. "I'm here about an Olivia Piper Keagen." He placed his hands on her desk.

"Well her situation is complicated." The woman whispered.

"The party was innocent, before some goons came in, they admitted to spiking drinks and bringing the drugs and what-not though, some of the kids were actually killed last night."

I almost broke down crying. Thank god they had Liv…

"She consumed the alcohol accidently but…we need her here for questioning." She looked sympathetic.

Why did she look sympathetic?!

"What kind of questioning?" I snapped.

"Well… You should ask her yourself dear." She looked at my appearance like she'd seen a ghost…I knew I looked like crap but jeez…

Then I remembered once more,

"_You showed up HALF NAKED in a cop car in front of my house!"_

Oh lord no…

I looked down to see I was only wearing a pair of skinny jeans and my black lace bra with Kyouya's yellow button up over it.

…_Shit_

"Well where is she?" Kyouya asked.

"Come with me." The woman led us back outside and into her car.

"Where exactly is she?" I asked this time.

"She's permitted in seaside hospital.

"HOSPITAL?!" I shrieked.

"Keep your voice down dear." She started the car. I looked at Kyouya who was on his phone dialing urgently.

"Tamaki, call the Host Club. Tell them to come to seaside hospital and tell them you're there to see Ootori."

A pause. Tamaki's wild screaming. "Don't ask questions…" Kyouya sighed. "I'll see you there." He snapped his phone shut and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" He whispered. I nodded, at loss for words right now, I hugged him. He hugged me back. This was the first nice moment I'd had with Kyouya in years.

The car came to a halt. I jumped out and ran inside.  
"I'm here to see Liv Piper Keagen. I'm with Ootori, I need to get in." I yelled to the woman at the front desk. She pointed to her left. I nodded and ran, Kyouya hot on my trail.

I looked in every window until I saw Liv…

I started crying. She was hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires. She was covered in dried blood and her breathing was short and rushed. She sat there just staring at the ceiling.

"Liv!" I sobbed.

"Benji!" She croaked.

"What the hell happened?!" Kyouya shouted. Liv started crying. I smacked Kyouya upside the head.

* * *

_Liv_

I looked at the two in front of me, wondering, why Benji was with Kyouya, and why she was clad in his shirt a bra and skinny jeans… I'll assume the worst for now.

"What the hell happened?!" Kyouya yelled.

I couldn't take it. I started crying.

She smacked him upside the head. "_Idiot_." She muttered.

"No, no I'll tell you." I took my time to get into a sitting position.

Flashback!

_I sat there waiting for the bathroom. This guy was taking forever!_

"_Hey um excuse me." I turned to see a short blonde girl. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Could you hold this?" She handed me a full cup of diet coke. I nodded and she ran off._

_I sat there in front of the bathroom for half an hour with that soda so, I took a sip. It tasted weird, so I took another. And another, then another, until I chugged the whole thing down._

_I ran downstairs to get more. I didn't need to use the bathroom anymore so I'd go get some soda and find Benji. So, I got more soda and chugged that down. I started to feel woozy, so I sat down. _

"_Come here often?" A tall red headed guy smirked at me. I let out a harsh laugh. "Nope."_

"_You should…I could get used to seeing your ugly mug 'round here." He joked. _

"_Well don't." I stood up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Getting you more soda!" He cheered. I nodded. _Good….

_I drank down the whole cup of soda and had another._

"_Come on." He tried pulling me outside. _

"_Lennon-n-nnn!" I yelled jumping on her. I didn't have much time before the nameless ginger picked me up and started carrying me out. I was crying by now. _

_He took me outside and started pulling off my pants. I thrashed and kicked, and screamed. That's when I heard cop sirens. I sighed in relief._

_Then a harsh pain erupted… I had been slit._

_End Flashback_

"Wait, you said you'd been slit…By that you mean…?" Kyouya pondered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he aimed for my throat but he missed." I pointed to the area above my chest, under my neck. "He got all in here."

I leaned back and slowly shut my eyes. Soon I was passed out again.

_

* * *

_

_**WHAT THE WHAT?! NO LIV NO!!! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!!!! HOW THE HECK WILL MORI RECT TO THIS TRAVESTY!?! LE GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Again I'm not beta'd so I'm sorry for typo's!!!!**_


	5. The Light?

**New chapter! Hooray!!!!!! So I've been watching Moulin Rouge. More like….watching…listening to….obsessing over….whatever! I don't know what I'm going to do with this stories ending just yet. But, I am going to do SOME kind of Moulin Rouge referencing. No, they are NOT going to burst out into dramatic song….yet. But you might notice some quotes from the movie. That's just the kid of fangirl I am. Okay on with the dramatic tears of man pain!**

* * *

_Liv_

My head spun with every voice I heard. They all said things like,

_Why isn't she waking up?_

_How did she get here?_

_What are you wearing Benji?! _

_If she doesn't wake up soon…._

_We have to call her._

_Not a chance…._

_We can't leave her._

Every sense I had was telling me to open my eyes. Each thought screamed '_wake up_'. But if I did that, the light would be gone. It was warm and comforting. It was yesterday and tomorrow, past and present. It was an amazing dream. It was love.

The minute love came to mind one person's face snapped into mind…

"Open your eyes Liv…."

That voice. A hand in mine. All seemed like I was still in the light, though it grew dim and wary.

I lifted my eyelids, just barely.

"That's it… keep coming Liv."

I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes to be greeted by the warm nostalgic light… Mori sat there gripping my hand in his.

"Bright…" I gasped. And it was. The most captivating light I've seen.

He smiled and I smiled back. "You're okay…?" he half questioned.

"I'm okay." I nodded. I sat up again, greeted by a fire atop my chest. "Why…?" It came out as a sob.

"You've been in a coma for two weeks Liv." He clutched my hand tighter. My eyes became saucers. "No I have not."

"You don't remember anything from that party do you?" His silver shining eyes flashed with anger. What had happened…?

"No…I'm sorry." I shrugged. He reached over and placed a hand above my chest, making my heart pick up pace. He smiled slightly.

"You need to remember." I allowed my eyes to shut.

_Remember Liv…._

And like a wave a handful of events were tossed before my eyes.

_So, you in Ringo!?_

_Well we'll forget about them tonight! It's just a night of old time fun. Like the old days!_

_Why not? We'll probably leave in less than ten minutes anyway._

_Lennon-n-nnn!_

_HELP!!! SOMEBODY! STOP!_

_Well, I'm pretty sure he aimed for my throat but he missed._

Darkness…

"Oh my god…" I buried my head in my hands.

"It wasn't your fault." Mori pulled his hand back. "No it was…I should've known from the start not to chug mysterious diet coke!" I started to cry. "That wasn't your fault." He put his hand on my back.

"No….no…" I couldn't stop. It was almost like a weight had crushed me, and held me in place to only dangle what might have happened in my face.

"This is hard on you…I'll leave." He stood.

_No…He's the only happiness I've got now._

I clutched his wrist for dear life. "…No." I couldn't look at him, but I knew he was sitting back down.

_Thank god…_

"How are you feeling…really?" I looked up at him. "I just want to forget." He laced his hand in mine. Good sign good sign.

"I know." Was all he said.

"How could you possibly know?" I laughed harshly.

"I obviously don't know how you feel. But if I were you, I'd want to forget too." Ice tainted his voice. Why was he taunting me like this?! I took a deep breath, shaking as I did so.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, lowering my head.

"I'll get them." He stood once more. "You're coming back?" I must've sounded like a desperate creep, though he still smiled.

"I will."

He left, and I was alone.

"Why is he doing this to me? How is he doing this to me? Again." I gripped my forehead.

_That was right… He was a torturous nuisance then, just like he is now… He doesn't care either! I'm probably just Livy to him. Nothing but a 'little' friend._

"Liv!" Benji called. "Benji." I beamed. It was good to have…What the hell was she wearing?!

"Don't ask…" She held up a defensive hand, probably noticing the questioning look I was giving her.

"All I'm gonna say," she leaned in to whisper. "I've been living at this hospital since the party."

"Oh foul! That's disgusting!" I shoved her laughing. "Hospital shower." She shrugged.

"Daddy was so worried about you!" Tamaki cried. He came at me full speed, trapping me in a bone crushing hug. Since when was he Daddy?!

"Okay, Daddy needs to get off." I choked.

"You're okay right?" Haruhi looked concerned. I nodded. I'm warming up to Haruhi. She's a good, sane person. I nodded

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together. "When can I leave?"

The room became tense.

* * *

_Benji_

She was just sliced up and sexually assaulted, I look like a filthy crack whore, and a broken family resides behind these walls. Normalcy, how I've missed you!

"Liv, you need to be strong right now." My voice was racked with warning.

"What?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Nancy's here." My eyes shut. She hasn't seen her mother in years, this could be very traumatic.

"She's what?!" She screeched. "No…I can't let her see me like this."

I of course understood why she didn't want to see her, but it hurt. It totally sucked that her family is so broken and mines…not. I just wish her family was normal again. I miss seeing Nancy at Dad's business dinners.

"Liv, you almost died. We couldn't not let her see you." Mori held her hand in his… Okay she is _so_ scoring behind my back.

"Please just see her. Say I'm alright, try to avoid conversation, and by all means do not cry." I leaned forward to whisper slightly, though I knew everyone herd me.

Just then Nancy walked in, shock and joy filled her eyes.

"Baby…" She walked over to Liv and tossed her arms around her. "Mommy…" She sobbed.

…_Of course. Why would 'my' advice help!?_

"We need to talk." Liv sounded stern.

_Our cue to leave._

I shoved everyone but Mori out. I doubt shoving would help move him anyway.

"Benji, you stay too." Nancy called. Oh crap…

"I have a year left in rehab. And I want to sort things out." She wouldn't look at Liv.

"Maybe this_ is_ just between you two. You two sort things out and we'll come back!" I grabbed Takashi's wrist and tugged him out of the room.

"We shouldn't leave them alone." He stated, emotionless.

"We can't involve ourselves in a family issue like that…This will sort itself out. Just wait." I turned down the hall.

_She's awake now…Then that means…_

My eyes widened.

_I can go home and change!_

I took off out of the hospital and to my house.

* * *

**Okay so…Not my best but it will get better. This is all part of my plan. It's called MY PLAN. Needs work yes but hell, I've got time :D. So, thanks you guys. I'm really loving my reviewers and readers right now. Again, I'm trying to find a beta for this story so please cope. A lot to ask but, I'm aspiring and I know I suck. Flames are welcome if you want to crush my dreams. But just so you know….I feel. I feel just like the average person. Like you, or your family. **

**Now that THAT bit of nonsense is over….**

**Seriously guys, thank you plenty's for the reviews. My ego is growing quite large…Please ignore that innuendo as well.**

**Well, now that I've blabbered, I should disclaim some stuff. I don't own anything but the plot, Oc's and creativity for this bit of nonsense.**

**Also! I am excepting requests. If you'd like to see something in particular in this fanfic, feel free to ask and I will incorporate it in the best way I can, or just do it directly. You know….the works.**

**No infants were harmed in the making of this fanfic. **


	6. So This Summer, We Party

**So last chapter was a little….fillerish but I assure you, the story is nowhere near done! The ball's rolling folks and life for our fictional buddies is about to get a butt load more fun!**

* * *

_Haruhi _(Yes you're not mistaken this is Haruhi's point of view. There's more pairings than you know…)

I sighed inwardly, cleaning out my locker.

_Summer starts soon. I'm not as excited as last year._ A smile slipped from my face.

_Our family wasn't falling apart then was it?_

Mori and Hunny would be graduating this year. Everything was slowly unraveling and our lives would change forever.

I continued to clean until I noticed Tamaki walking toward me. My heart skidded.

"Haruhi! I have an idea!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me from my things. "What is it?" I responded flatly. It was very hard to fake annoyance around him recently. "Last night, when we all returned from visiting Liv, I thought of an idea." He grinned a dazzling grin.

"Okay…What is it?" I leaned closer.

"Well this summer, as a commemoration for our new family and a good…" He paused as pain flashed through his features. "_Luck_ to our leaving family, we are spending this summer together!" He stabbed his finger in the air. "Well not to burst your bubble Sempai but…I had assumed we'd all see each other every day anyway." I shrugged. He looked shocked.

He bowed. "I'm flattered you'd want to." And he was…blushing? Normally he'd be latched onto me and screaming how adorable the assumption was. I shrugged. "But that's not quite what I meant." He leaned in to whisper something. Of course this was over dramatic and uncalled for, but I turned a light pink feeling his breath in my ear.

My eyes widened at his plan. It was also, unnecessary, but it sounded genuinely fun. I was getting excited thinking about it.

"I like it." I stated smiling. His eyes turned to that of a five year olds…Here we go. He clutched me into his chest and began whirling me around screaming "THAT WAS SO CUTE HARUHI!"

As he placed me to the ground I smiled. Our family's still a family for now. This is going to be a summer to remember…

* * *

I sat next to Tamaki on the way to the hospital. Liv was leaving today so we decided to run our summer plan by her, Benji and everyone else. I had the feeling they would agree. This _was_ a 'Liv and Benji' thing to do. I was actually excited that I was first to know. That sounds dumb and childish, but that's how I feel and I won't argue with it for now.

The limo came to a slow halt and we stepped out. He gave me another dazzling smile that made my heart skid again. We walked into the hospital together.

"Hey guys." Liv, Benji, and the twins called. No one but me and Tamaki had been going to school. I did feel bad but I couldn't arrange something like that. I had nothing to bribe the school with.

"Hey." I smiled and took a seat. The conversation resumed around us as Tamaki sat quietly next to me.

"Should you tell them or should I?" I whispered. "Tell us what?" The twins looked curiously at us.

"Well," I stood up. "Tamaki came up with a plan for the summer." I looked at Mori and Hunny. "You're last summer as a host." I gave them a hopeful look. "We are going to spend the summer in a boarding house, together all summer." I glanced around the room. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear…With the exception of Mori and Kyouya, though Kyouya gave a smirk.

"Our first summer as a family." I added since everyone was so keen on the family scene.

Liv took an expression of excitement, pain, joy, and fear. Benji was just shocked.

"So…What do you guys think?" I clapped my hands together.

"I love it!" Benji shouted. Tamaki stood and spoke. "There is an informal boarding house up north, about an hour or so. Who knows…This may become tradition?" He winked.

"I think it's perfect. We like, _need_ to do this." Liv giggled.

"We're in!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Fine, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Kyouya sighed.

Mori nodded and Hunny shouted, "Sounds like fun! Usa-chan wants to go too!"

We all laughed. "So it's settled. We spend our summer together." Liv smirked.

I smiled too. This is really going to be an interesting vacation, that's all I have to say.

* * *

_Liv_

So here I am, agreeing to the best idea I've heard all effing week. This whole party/mom/Mori business was really stressing me out. Everything's about to get better finally.

As for Mom, she returned to rehab, though we agreed that her and Dad were still much in love and _needed_ to stay together. So in about a year, we'd be a family again.

As for my _real_ family…

Well, I find it odd that they're my real family now, though they really are the best friends I've ever had.

"This summer's gonna flipping rule!" Benji yelled. "Heck yes!" I laughed. Though one thing bothered me…

In one week Mori and Hunny will graduate. Mori will meet college girls and completely forget me. I suppose it's for the best. How will I move on if he doesn't? And Benji was a whole other story…

She explained in little detail about her um…attire the day I woke up. I dare not press her for more info.

I knew when to butt out, and that was obviously butt out. Still, I was just grinning thinking about this summer. It was literally perfect, and to think Haruhi was a co-mastermind to this ordeal. _That's_ what shocked me. My grin turned into a small smile as I glanced at the excited chatter around me. Mori was even having a single worded conversation with Hunny.

I effing love these guys…

I flipping love the host club…

I'm totally in love with Mori…

I raised my voice. "So the day after graduation….We party." Benji and the twins laughed while Haruhi chuckled.

"I'm gonna come back tomorrow." I stated. I really should've been back already but Mori so desperately needed me to stay locked away in this torturous hospital.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked. I laughed slightly. "Positive…I really gotta get out of this hospital."

"Okay, let the games begin…" I heard Benji mumble.

* * *

**I'm writing this story in honor of white house's…the best song I've ever heard ever. Well not this story…Just the summer break they're about to venture on!!**

**So I'm thinking about this, would summer break be a good time for feelings to show? Or should that be a falling action? I'm in a pinch here! I'll figure it out though. Feel free to give advice! It's always appreciated!!!!! Okay I own nothing but Oc's and plot lines. :D YESH**

**Also, I do NOT advertise much, but I am writing a TamakixHaruhi fanfic called Yours Truly and I think you guys will like it!! **

**And now to sign out!**

**That covers this bit of nonsense! I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ I remember it so you don't have to.**

**_No copy right intended!! Nostalgia Critic inspires my sign out! _**


	7. Spinning Empty Bottles

**I have no idea how to open…My mom was being an IDIOT and erased the chapter I had already written so please excuse me if this isn't as good as originally.**

* * *

_Liv_

I leaned forward in the limo shaking. So this was it? Mori and Hunny were just leaving after these great three months? They were my family and the two people I cared most about were leaving. Well, other than Benji of course. And Haruhi was in there too. Okay so the boys, and Haruhi, were slowly becoming the best part of my life. But now it's changing and I want so badly for it to stay this way.

This summer's gonna kick ass though.

I sighed inwardly as we pulled up to Ouran Academy. This is it…

* * *

The ceremony was short but the after party seemed to drag on. Fan girls glomming on to Mori and Hunny like starfish on a wet rock. It was pathetic.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Benji asked me. I heaved. "I guess I'll have to cope."

I sat with Benji and Haruhi as we mindlessly chattered about the summer.

"If you really like Mori-Sempai you should tell him." Haruhi placed her hands on her knees. I looked over at her in shock. "I can't just tell him! It's…much more complicated." I whispered.

"No it's not!" She yelled. "Oh? So why don't you tell Tamaki!?" I pointed to the blonde. She blushed furiously.

"It's not like that!" She shouted. Benji leaned back in her seat and chuckled.

"You shouldn't laugh! I know you're hot for Kyouya." I glared at her. She merely lifted her chin. "I'm aware…"

Haruhi and I exchanged glances. "So…why won't you tell him?" Haruhi asked. Benji's expression softened.

"Because it wouldn't do him any good to love me… I can't distract him now…Not when he's so close to his goal."

I smiled at her…She was always so immaturely mature, it was funny. Haruhi elbowed her. "That's really mature of you Benji!" She stated.

She and I smiled at Haruhi. "Though you're wrong…Having you by his side is just the right motivation for him to move forward."

Leave it to Haruhi to make life sound a little bit better. The three of us started laughing at nothing in particular before their expressions stiffened. They looked behind me. I turned around to see Mori standing there.

"You're having fun." He stated with a small smile. "Well," I shrugged. I turned back to see Haruhi and Benji running in the opposite direction. We sweat dropped.

Then silence surrounded us….

Stiff…

Boring…

Silence…

"Do you wanna dance?" I asked quietly. He nodded and pulled me up gently by my hand.

He placed a hand on my hip as I placed mine on his shoulder (blushing like an idiot might I add) as he took my free hand in his.

We swayed at first to the slow tempo of the song, him pinning me twice or so, though when it picked up we began to waltz about the room. I began to relax and laugh like a child. It was like the world had frozen. I felt like a clad in skinny jeans and tank top princess. It was the perfect scene of clashed personalities. Though when I thought about it, we were much alike. He was always perfect though. At a long final note to the song he lifted me off of my feet, interrupting my thoughts.

He spun me slowly before placing back on the ground.

I stared through his gray iron gaze. Time slowed and my heart went into double time. "Liv I..."

"Mori!" A voice called. I turned to see a twiggy blonde fan girl charging at us. She latched onto his arm with force causing him to make an 'oomph' noise.

"You don't have to stand with her any more you know…The song _is _over!" She stated. I etched away slowly. "Haruhi, Benji, and I are riding together tomorrow. We'll see you at the house Tarzan." I nearly spat.

"Liv,"

"What is she talking about?!" The girl shrieked. _Oh god…I want to kill her FOR him._

"Nothing." He stated. With that she dragged him away.

"Ugh I can't wait to leave this place!" I shouted tossing my hands in the air.

* * *

"IIII'm comin' out so we better get this party started!" The three of us sang together. We sat in my car blasting music on the way to the house we'd be staying at.

Haruhi wore her hair out of its short wig, finally. It was about mid-back length and really cute in my opinion. It pretty much looked the same, but longer. She wore a blue tank top with blue and green plaid Bermuda shorts, and green flip flops. Benji wore denim shorts with a black cropped tank top. I had on a combo of the two. I had on denim Bermuda shorts and a white tank top with a white tank top and bare feet. I'm from the Shore…We never wear shoes.

We pulled up to a large white house. Surprisingly it was only a house. I expected it to be a mansion. It was fancy, classy one might say, but it wasn't too extravagant. I loved it.

We stepped out and carried our bags inside to see we were the last ones here. "Sorry we're late!" Benji called.

"Haruhi! You look so cute without your wig!" Tamaki shouted engulfing her in a lung crushing hug. I smiled. "Where are the rooms?" I asked. "Up the stairs and to the right is where you three will be staying." He stated putting Haruhi down.

"Kay…" I sighed. We carried our things upstairs and ran back down. "You guys wanna go swim?!" Benji shouted upon seeing the bright blue in ground pool in the back yard. "It couldn't hurt." Haruhi shrugged. I nodded. Everyone went back up to their rooms to change and met out back.

"Wow Haruhi, who packed that girly swim suit for you?" The twins teased. It was just a black bikini…Is that a big deal?

"My Dad packed my clothes." She huffed. The boys all began to jump in one by one. Hunny merely falling lazily over the edge wearing his pink floaty. I wore a red one piece and Benji wore a green two piece. Those two cannon-balled into the pool.

"Is it cold?' I questioned. "No." Mori replied. I froze slightly. I hadn't spoken to him since yesterday…

"I see." I turned and walked further away from the pool.

"Where are you going?" Everyone began to shout.

I turned back and began to run swiftly toward the pool. At the edge I swan dove into the water.

"I give that a ten!" The twin's clapped holding up score cards from….I don't know where….

I bowed laughing. We all swam and joked around. Haruhi and Tamaki went inside to grab some lunch while Kyouya left to sit in a lawn chair for a bit. Benji obviously joined him.

I was talking to Kaoru when Mori tapped my shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded and got out of the water with him.

"Are you mad?" He questioned. I shrugged. "Why should I be? I don't own you." I let out a laugh. He made a hurt face briefly. "Listen, it was awkward and I'm over it. Let's not get dramatic now of all times." I nudged his shoulder. He smiled and nodded. "Good."

He brushed past me as he stepped back into the pool to 'obey' Hunny.

My heart ached for him. This was sheer torture.

"Hey!" Hikaru called over to me. I walked toward him and he pulled me in to whisper, "The basement is _full_ of booze."

I froze. A mischievous smiled spread across my face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I whispered back. He chuckled under his breath. "You want to tell them?" He coughed. I shook my head no. He shrugged and stood on a lawn chair. I backed away from him slowly.

"What's going on?" Tamaki walked back out with Haruhi. I want _those_ details later.

"Well here's the thing," he placed his hands on his hips.

"I was turning on the cable downstairs when I noticed a freezer completely stocked with alcohol. I was just thinking we could have a little fun tonight." He grinned. Benji and I smirked, while everyone else looked around nervously. I stood on the chair next to him. "Well, listen, we'll loosen up, party a little, and go to bed. We're not talking about getting hammer drunk." I clarified.

"Liv, you of _all_ people should be against this." Haruhi crossed her arms. I nodded and shrugged. "It was a mishap. When I'm fully _aware_ that I've been drinking, I'm a lot better…In most situations…" I muttered the last part.

Everyone but Benji and Hikaru still looked nervous.

"Okay look," I put folded my arms. "We won't go over board and we'll have a nice loose night. Besides I know that a butt load of other high school kids are probably _hammered_ by now. And we're only getting a little tipsy…It really isn't a big deal." I hopped from the lawn chair.

"Alright…" Tamaki shook. Haruhi turned to look at him, shocked. She gulped and turned back toward us. "I…suppose."

After everyone agreed, we all went inside to change into our night clothes.

I sat by Mori with a beer in my left hand, his in his right. Benji sat by Kyouya leaned forward, both with beers in their left hands. Haruhi sat between Hunny and Tamaki all three with beers. Kaoru and Hikaru sat beside Hunny with one large wine bottle between the two.

"Bottoms up!" Benji shouted gulping hers half way down. Everyone took a sip.

* * *

So here we were, stiff as anything sitting in silence and drinking. By the fourth beer, everyone was talking and thinking of something to do. I and Hikaru were playing beer pong, while Mori was having a _conversation_ with Benji. Kyouya was talking to Hunny about some blabber and Tamaki and Haruhi were laughing at practically nothing. "Okay! O-Okay!" Benji shouted, standing on the plush sofa. She burped and laughed. "Alright! We are going to play the drinking game!" Hey-oh!" I shouted in a sing song voice.

"Shut up! Okay, this-s-s is how it's going to work! We are going to play a different way of spin de' bottle! Every time the bottle hits you, you take a shot plus you kiss the person it lands on! If-f it's someone of your gender you don't feel_ comfortable_ kishing spin again! But you take another shot if you do that-t" She slurred.

Benji flopped off the table while Kaoru placed the bottle between everyone.

Hikaru spun first. He landed on Haruhi. _Fuck fuckity fuck fuck!_ I screamed in my head. Tamaki got all wide eyed and pissed of course, though he was actually kind of hammered so he just sat there. Hikaru yanked Haruhi into a lover-ish kiss and kept her there for a few seconds. I turned away, unable to look at Tamaki's expression anymore. It was_ so_ sad!

"Okay H-Haruhi, you spin!" Benji yelled. Haruhi spun, landing miraculously on Tamaki, getting a bunch of "Ooh's and "Tamaki has to kiss his daughter!"'s. He stood shyly. The two of them were a bright scarlet it was really hilarious. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him. I swear I heard him mumble, "I'm sorry," then pulled her into the kiss. It was sweet and I envied her, though I knew she'd never remember this. I'd make sure they did however. I ran up the stairs swiftly. My bag lay on the bed closest to the balcony. I shuffled through it and grabbed my digital camera, then rushed back down the stairs to find the two still sucking face._ I'll be sure to make fun of her for THAT later. _I took three pictures of the two. _Perfect._

I separated them and Tamaki spun the bottle. He landed on…me!?

I swiftly shook my head. _I'm so fucked!!!!!_

I took a deep breath a planted a swift closed mouth kiss on him. It was simple and meant nothing. I spun and landed on whom else but Mori. I walked right into that one…

I leaned into Mori slowly. _I really love this guy. But this is just a horse shit kiss. He's probably dreading it._

I pressed my lips to his for a few seconds and decided to pull away. However when I leaned back he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me back. His lips crushed onto mine and my eyes widened in shock. I know this was probably the alcohol and it would mean nothing when he left for college but…Wow. I'd been practically craving this since day one. My lips moved with his perfectly. It was so sweet and innocent and I wanted to go further, but that would be pushing too much. I saw a quick flash and I pulled my face from his.

I couldn't help it. The guy I had been in love with since the day I met him had just kissed me without knowing it, he would wake up and forget, and now I had the memorabilia sitting in my camera forever. Why wouldn't I delete it? Because I'd like to remember what everyday could've been like. A tear fell from my eyes. _Oh my god, grow up!_ I shouted at myself.

I took off up the stairs. Voices called me back down but I couldn't listen. I slammed my door and sunk to the ground to spend the rest of the night in tears.

* * *

**Okay this was a long one: D I guess I'm happy with mom deleting the original…I like this one. Anyways, I own nothing blah blah blah. But seriously, listen to the song 'White Houses' By Vanessa Carlton. It's my inspiration for their summer break. So tell me what you think! I really want opinions guys!! Oh and the song I pictured Mori and Liv Dancing to was Hummingbird by NevershoutNever**

**Well time to close out.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ I remember it so you don't have to. **


	8. When She Dances, She Goes And Goes

**BLARG!!!! Last Chapter was so boring to write! It was really important though!!!!!! I hope this one's better!**

* * *

_Liv_

I woke up sprawled across the bedroom floor. Why, I do not know… I stood slowly, grasping my head and groaning. Just exactly how much did I drink!?

I stumbled down the stairs and nearly fell laughing. Everyone was in the perfect positions. Haruhi and Tamaki were upside down flopping off of the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep on the ping pong table. Kyouya and Benji were lying face to face on the floor. Hunny was half under a blanket clutching his bunny tightly while Mori's feet were sticking up from behind the couch. It was a beautiful scene. I tip toed down the stairs and grabbed my camera from the coffee table. There were blankets and empty beer and wine bottles everywhere along with cheetos poptarts, and popcorn.

I grabbed my camera and snapped a few pictures of the scene, laughing. I plopped next to Hunny. "What now…?"

_I could be a jerk and wake them all up. But that would be wayyyy too mean…._

"GUYS GET UP!" I shouted. Everyone jumped, groaning.

_My job here is done_ I smiled.

* * *

I sat outside alone. I felt _way_ too classy right now. I decided to go with a nice cliché for today. Everyone was hung-over so I'd be alone for the morning. I wore a white one piece bathing suit with an overly large thin fabric sunhat. I had ice tea to one side and a good book on the other. It felt classy, but odd. That was probably because this wasn't my scene. The rich, elegant graceful bull crap was NOT my style…

I pulled on my thick black sunglasses and leaned back into my seat.

40 Seconds…

10 Minutes…

This was boring. I ran to the table near the back door and flicked on the radio. My second favorite song 'Light up the Sky' was playing. I started to twirl and skip and pirouette childishly. I laughed loudly at the fact that everyone was just sleeping inside while I was just partying by myself. I did a cartwheel and fell in the grass. My back brushed the dirt as I fell backwards laughing. Though, it ceased when a dark shadow cast over me.

"Oh. Hey Tarzan." I wiped a tear from my eye. "Are you feeling better?" I sat up. He was only wearing sweat pants and _no_ shirt. I gulped.

"I was falling asleep when I heard you blasting music and laughing like a banshee." He grinned. I smiled back. "Well," I stood." Maybe you shouldn't drink more than you can handle." I swept his shoulder with my hand.

He grabbed it. "Well maybe you should stop blaring music." He hoisted me over his shoulder and I started to laugh again. "Put me down!" I yelled. "No…I don't think I will." He sounds so emotionless and yet his voice is obviously racked with sarcasm.

"Stop!" I laughed. "Nope." A flash came from inside the house.

I turned my head to see what it was. Under closer inspection, it was Hikaru and Kaoru taking a picture of me and Mori.

"Okay seriously put me down." I punched his back. I felt him shrug. He began walking. _Oh no…_

He carelessly tossed me into the pool. Well he tried to carelessly toss me. I yanked his arm and he toppled in with me. My hat floated away as I surfaced with him.

"You're _really_ funny." I spat jokingly. "I try to be the _comic relief_" he chuckled. I smacked his chest.

"Whatever. Come on, I wanted to actually tan today." I lifted myself onto the ledge.

"Sorry…" He walked out of the pool using the stairs. I looked at him quizzingly. _Did I make him mad..?_

"Sorry." I stated with a chuckle. He looked at me curious. "Why?" He asked simply.

"Well, I'm acting like a jerk." I stood. "If you wanna hang out with me than, let's hang out" I smiled. He returned that with a smile of his own. "I should go check on Mitsukuni…" he looked toward the house. I sighed. "I'm gonna come in too. I want my camera back…" I followed him in.

Everyone was awake and sitting at the counter. All but Haruhi.

"Can I have my camera now?" I huffed at Hikaru. He smirked and handed it to me slyly. "Gracias." I went up to my room to find Haruhi reading in her bed.

"Morning." I chuckled. She glared over at me. "So you wanna see just how busy you were last night?" I wave my camera at her. She sighed and sat next to me. We flipped through the pictures until we landed on the three I took of her and Tamaki….sharing tongue. She clapped her hands over her mouth and turned bright red. She looked at me in shock and curiosity.

"Yup." I nodded laughing.

"I couldn't have!" She shouted. "You did!" I laughed.

"K-Keep going." She looked down at the camera as I flicked by some of the funny pictures we took until we landed on…

I looked at Haruhi shocked. She nodded smirking. "Yup." She stated flatly. I stood angrily.

"This is the last time I drink! This crap always happens. I mean you try to have fun and everything just ends up sucking!" I shouted.

_God how can I look at him now?!_

"Just talk to him. Talk to him….Like I'm gonna talk to Tamaki-Sempai." She ordered.

"No way…He can NOT know about all of this…" I paused.

"Listen, you like him and we ALL know it. You tell him or someone else will." Haruhi stood.

"No!"

She grabbed my camera and ran for the door. I grabbed her by the neck of her large t-shirt she wore with short shorts, kind of making her look pantless.

She tried to escape but I pulled her back. "No!" I shouted pinning her to the ground. "He has to know!" She screamed back.

"No he doesn't!"

She started thrashing and lifted her leg to kick my back. I rubbed my back quickly and she pushed me off, taking to the door. I latched around her foot. "You can't tell him!" I begged. She dragged me to the stairs. "If you don't get off now, I'll drag you down." She threatened. I glared up at her. "You _wouldn't_" I spat.

She pulled me down one step. "I'll keep going!" She warned. Of course she's bluffing…

She pulled me down the next one, and the next one. Since I was already acting like a child…

"Please stop Haruhi! I'll be your bestest friend! Please! Please! Please!" I begged.

"No!" She yelled.

She got to the kitchen where everyone was staring confused at us.

"So uh…how's it going?" Benji asked nervously. I looked up at Haruhi. "Please! Please! Please!" I tried again.

"Mori-Sempai quick take this!" She shouted tossing him the camera.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open Fujioka!" I spat.

She looked down at me and sighed. "Tamaki, you'd better look when he's done." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's going on?" Hunny asked. "Don't worry about it!" I stood.

"Don't look at it Mori! It's _lies!_" I stood up.

I saw Mori's expression go from confused, to amused, to curious, to shock. It's over…

I covered my eyes with my hand and turned away.

After a moment of awkward silence Mori passed the camera to Tamaki. Mori leaned against the counter awestruck.

Tamaki repeated the same expressions I found as I removed my hand from my face. The air tensed while the four of us debated internally "what now? "

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Okay e-enough!" I laughed stiffly. The silence was there again. I crossed my arms and walked subtly up the stairs, into our room. I sat on my bed and thought.

_This is real…I kissed him. He probably thinks I'm a fool….Or not. He could very well think of me the same and I may just be over reacting. _

I stood once again. _I have to be a big girl. Obviously, we're getting nowhere by hiding._

I walked out to find Mori leaning against the wall. "Hey." He sighed. "Hey," I smiled.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You're okay?" He asked. "Not at first but," I shrugged. "I'm not gonna run. It was dumb and I just want to get back on track. We've been here for one day, and we've already gotten into so much crap." I grinned. "Let's forget it even happened." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't smile. But he didn't frown either…

"Alright." He nodded. We stayed like that for a bit. "Alright." I nodded. "So…Friends?" I punched his harm playfully. Mori smirked. "Yeah."

"You know, I'm getting kind of tired of these one word answers." I put my hands on my hips. He tilted his head to the side slightly, still smirking. "Sorry." He shrugged.

"GAH!" I threw my hands in the air. "Oof!" Benji coughed from behind me.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I clapped my hands over my mouth. "God Liv, I know I drank a little too much last night but you didn't need to slap me!" She covered her nose.

"I'm so sorry!" The three of us started laughing.

"Oh right! I came up here for a reason didn't I? Look out the window!"

I did as she instructed…There they were. Haruhi and Tamaki. Shamelessly sucking face in the backyard.

"Oh she is _so_ gonna hear it when she comes in." Benji cackled. I grinned, not turning away from the window and high fived her.

* * *

**So….THEIR TOGETHER!!!!!!! SQUEE! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**I know I know Haruhi and Tamaki was NOT my original plan but……COME ON!!!!! You've gotta love it! Also! Angst is yet to come here folks! Where there is romance….there's a whole lot of bullshit to go with it!**

**Okay moving on. I really love you guys for reading this; it's literally taking over my life this story. I've been coming up with plots and issues and blahhhhh**

**So I just want to say thank you all for the support, I appreciate it!**

**This is ~*AAWAFDD*~ I remember so you don't have to!**


	9. And It's Nice Not To Be So Alone

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM BACK! Okay so now that a lot of the love's been discovered, it's time to dabble in some…..**_**issues.**_** Or so I say…MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA**

* * *

_Benji_

So, Cinderella story for Haruhi…Great. While I was happy for her, I was dying of jealousy. Her life seemed _perfect._

All I had was a clueless business man and his notebook.

I walked into my room and plopped on my bed. I'm totally gonna be ignored all summer. Damn lovebirds…

As I finished this childishly jealous thought, there was a knock at my door. Liv came charging in.

"Benji….Lennon…Buddy!" She elbowed me upon seeing my eternal despair. Okay, way too much TV.

"I'm not sad…I'm grieving!" I pulled a pillow over my face. She laughed and shoved me. "We have all summer Lennon. Things are gonna work out. I promise." I sat up, smiling. "Thanks Ringo." I chuckled.

"So…You wanna go get some food?" She asked in a jokingly comforting voice. I shook my head. "You wanna go hang out with Haruhi?" She asked in the same voice. I shook my head. She laughed. "You wanna go take a dump in mother Maggie's shoes?" she asked giggling. I nodded. "Okay, let's go take a dump in mother Maggie's shoes." She pulled me out of our room.

(Family guy reference ^)

We walked down the stairs laughing. Good to know we still have _some_ normalcy.

Everyone was pulling shoes on and grabbing their jackets. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're gonna go to town. You go get dressed and come back down." Kyouya answered. Hikaru pushed Haruhi at us. "Make her look nice and pretty." He smirked. I smiled back at him and nodded. We walked up and into our room. "So what are you gonna wear?" Liv asked me.

"Um…I'm thinking…Never mind. Too warm for that." I shrugged. I pulled out a denim skirt and a pink and blue plaid short-sleeved button up. I slid those on over a white tank top. I wore black flats and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

Haruhi sat on her bed waiting.

Liv wore a bright green pair of shorts with a black tank top. Her red/brown hair was in loose pig-tails draped lazily over her shoulders. She was barefoot. Of course. She's a Jersey Girl after all.

I walked over to Haruhi's suit case and grabbed the most casual thing I could find. Of course this wasn't exactly the best thing to wear, so I gave her a shirt from my suitcase to borrow. She slid on the denim shorts with a pink and black dinosaur baby-t. She wore pink flip flops. We walked down and got a few comments on Liv's bare feet. All she said was, "Back off or I _will_ bite you."

We walked into town as a group. The nine of us walking and chatting like nothing changed. Though Tamaki and Haruhi walked with their hands laced together. I sighed inwardly.

Everyone was checking some boring store with old antiques that my Grandma's pet dinosaur played with, so I looked around for something better to do.

I nudged Liv but she was busy with Haruhi and Tamaki, checking out some old guitar. I shrugged, crossing the street to a tiny skate shop.

I ran my finger along the line of skateboard trucks. "Is there a reason you left without telling us?" A voice quizzed.

"I thought you were looking at old people things…" I didn't bother to look. I knew Kyouya's voice. "Whereas they might've been, I could care less." I looked over to him. "Really…So why did you follow me here?" I smirked.

"Because if someone's gonna find something to entertain me with, it's you." He pushed up his glasses. I turned back to the trucks, hiding a blush. "I'm entertaining?" I asked casually.

"Of course." He stepped next to me and tried to find what exactly I was looking at. How did I know that was what he was doing?

"So what exactly are you looking at?"

I'm psychic.

"Nothing in particular. I guess I just thought this would be better than watching the guys play with old things."

He nodded. "Am I not entertaining you?" I grinned. He smiled too. "Do you…wanna head back?" I asked nervously. He looked at me smiling. "Sure." He nodded. We turned and headed back to the house. I pulled on pajamas as soon as we got home.

"Kyouya?" I shouted walking down the stairs.

No answer.

"Kyouya?" I called again.

No answer.

"Kyouya!"

"I'm right here, jeez you're loud tonight." He huffed coming down beside me. I walked to the living room, once again suppressing a blush. _Man, he is on a roll tonight…_

I flicked the light on as he walked toward the couch. He turned on the loud TV.

"Gah! Sleeping neighbors Kyouya!" I warned. He turned the volume down.

"So, what are _your_ feelings on this Haruhi Tamaki thing?" He sounded testy. I plopped down beside him. "I don't know. I mean I _am_ exceedingly happy for them, but I am cross about the whole ordeal."

He looked at me shocked. "…What?"

"I didn't know you learned how to speak properly." He chuckled.

"Really? So you thought I'd sound low rate and common?" I sat upright.

"Not exactly…I thought you of all people wouldn't care how you sounded to anyone." He smiled a real Kyouya smile. Not a smirk or a grin. An honest smile.

"I don't. I don't care how I sound to anyone but me." I pushed some hair from my eyes.

"Hm…" It sounded like a question.

We carried out in silence, watching some dumb court show. Maybe he was watching it but all I could think about was him. It's creepy how a guy…Not just any guy, but a stubborn fool like KYOUYA could ever have me this head over heels in love. That's the only way I could possibly explain how I felt. I was in love, no if ands or buts about it. And Kyouya would probably never realize, or care for that matter. I could try my whole life, which is what I'd do.

Because I'm selfish….or selfless as Haruhi liked to explain.

I smiled. It was a good thing she got her happy ending. She had the guy practically drowning in love for her. It was sweet how much he cared. So, how could I help but envy her? And Liv…Liv was willing to scale the earth for Mori if that's what it took. She was dependent and totally worthy of a guy like Mori.

Me on the other hand….

I wasn't worth ten minutes of Kyouya's time. I would wait for him and encourage him to go for gold and keep his head high, but in the end he'd succeed without me. I knew the rest of the group thought of me like family, and for that I was forever grateful and hell, I was even truly happy for once, but Kyouya wasn't family to me. He was a home and a future I hoped to live with. Everything I wished for in a guy and everything I could never have.

Maybe I'm reading too much into this…

"Benji?"

I turned my head slowly to see Kyouya staring at me curiously. "Yeah? What's up?" I asked tiredly.

"You seemed focused on something. That's all." He shrugged. He was concerned. I read him like a book.

I smiled to myself as his attention was once again directed to the TV.

"Benji..?" He asked again.

"Hm?" I muttered.

"When you were in the back of that police cruiser the night of the party, I wanted to know…" He seemed embarrassed. "You wanted to know…?" I motioned him to continue.

"Was that how you used to be?"

This caught me off guard. He wanted to know…about how I used to be? Of all the things he could ask!

"…Yeah." I mumbled. "So, you were…easy?" He asked. Okay awkward….

"What?!" I squeaked. "Too personal sorry…" he looked at the TV again.

_What the hell?! Did he just ask if I was a whore?! _

"I'm not a whore Kyouya. I'm a virgin, I can promise you that much." I whispered. He looked at me with concern and a hidden emotion in his eyes.

"Thank you…for…caring." I rubbed the back of my neck. "No erm...problem." He coughed nervously.

I was blushing again. It was cute, he wanted to know. I looked at him with a bright smile.

This time I caught him looking back.

"Benji…?"

I kissed him on the cheek briefly and walked to the stairs.

"Night Kyoko…" I whispered.

* * *

**Awwwwwwww!! Fluffness! It's too cute. I love Benji and Kyouya together. I don't know why. I just do.**

**So yes….Thanks for reading…Eat healthy and stay in school….**

**Oh! Also, I must mention that when I get really pumped or excited, or I just write a lot, I will upload chapters in a very short time lapse. Meaning, I could upload on Monday and Tuesday, the not upload again until next Friday. The updates come at very weird timing distance. Also I am still NOT beta'd so please excuse THAT.**

**So, other than that thanks for reading ^^**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ I remember so you don't have to!**


	10. I Come Undone At The Things He Said

**OH MY GOD!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated guys :/ My birthday was Sunday so I was super busy. :D Yup…I'm fourteen now. No longer bound by child labor laws…..Okay yeah so OPENING**

* * *

_Liv_

It was about one a.m. and we decided to give up searching for Benji and Kyouya. They were probably hauled up in their rooms anyway.

_Lives_ of the party.

Haruhi and I tiptoed into our room to see Benji lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"Jeez Benji! Why the heck did you guys leave? We were looking everywhere!" Haruhi shouted. I smirked.

Haruhi has a more convincing angry voice than me….I have to work on that.

Benji looked at her clock than over at us. "You realize that it's past one in the morning. You should've checked here first."

_She got us…_

Haruhi scratched the back of her head. "Well…we stopped for ice cream…" I grinned sheepishly.

"It _is_ one in the morning. Why are you still awake?" Haruhi sat at the foot of her bed. Benji looked back up at the ceiling. There was silence.

"Because I'm in love." She smiled.

My eyes widened as I gazed at her shocked. Haruhi shared my expression.

"And…when you're in love, you can't sleep. Because reality is better than your dreams."

I sat next to her and smiled. "…Dr. Seuss?"

She nodded. We all started to laugh obnoxiously until something banged on the wall beside us.

"Shut up!" A voice called through the dry wall. We continued laughing. Our ravenous laughter continued until we completely forgot why we started to laugh in the first place so we laughed harder and landed on the floor. How that I happened I cannot remember. "The three of us just suck…" Benji chuckled. I plopped back on the bed. Haruhi and Benji soon followed.

"Yup…You love a guy who's too oblivious to realize it," I pointed to myself. "I love a guy who won't open his mouth to tell me he loves me," I pointed to Haruhi. "And you're in love with…Tamaki."

Benji sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"…We suck." We all said in unison.

* * *

_Benji_

"No, I have no idea what you see in Tamaki." I shook my head at Haruhi. She looked at me in awe.

"You are the only girl who has said that ever… I mean we haven't exactly done the whole 'I love you' deal, but I mean Liv understands why I love him at least!" She pointed to Liv.

It was probably three in the morning and we decided to do some girly things. Just a little sleep over type situation.

"Well what about Mori? I can't even comprehend crunching on him." I popped an Oreo in my mouth.

(**Hint: I saw crunching instead of crushing)**

Liv shoved me. "Oh please. I don't even wanna hear it coming from the girl with the sadistic love interest." Haruhi laughed. "You _know_ how he is and you still love him."

I shrugged. "And seriously, Mori-sempai's a good guy. And I'm sure he likes you back. He _never_ acts like that with another girl." The brunette laughed.

"So what… Should I tell him?" Liv looked at her curiously. I shook my head furiously. "That's way too simple. If we're gonna do this we need to commit." I looked at them sternly. Liv smirked slightly evilly.

"What did ya' have in mind?"

I grinned back…

Haruhi glanced nervously between the two of us.

"I have a plan to get Tamaki to confess his love for you, Mori to drool over Liv, and Kyouya to at least somewhat notice me." I pointed to myself still smirking.

The two glanced impressed at me. "Explain." Haruhi leaned back.

* * *

It was the perfect plan. Worthy of a medal in my opinion. I'm sure any desperate girl would've thought of the same thing but, we never go this far. It was a stretch to get Haruhi to agree but, Liv has amazing people skills.

It would begin this morning.

Operation SEDUCTION OF THE CLUELESS. (Cleverly named by Liv)

We would make them want what they can't have. Every single inch of us would be used in this filthy scheme. Yes, it was a spectaculacular. (Made up word)

We would not dress the three of us. At exactly ten a.m. Haruhi would walk out in her pajamas, which she didn't sleep in but we propped her in just for the occasion. All it was, was a pair of particularly short ever green shorts with a thin black tank top. Her now visible long brunette hair was tied in a sloppy bun behind her head. Liv and I stood carefully atop the stairs to watch our plan unfold.

_Just as I thought._

She yawned innocently and trudged to the fridge. I am totally positive she knew that _every_ eye was on her.

The only three eyes that were_ gaping_ shamelessly however were the twins and Tamaki. _Perfecto!_

I grinned pounding fists with Liv.

"It's the innocence. It totally works in her favor." Liv commented. I nodded. Haruhi let out a slight hum and began to walk back to the stairs. We rushed back to our room.

Haruhi tiptoed in with a wide smile. "That was really funny." She whispered. We began to laugh like banshees again.

"Okay Benji you're up." Liv nudged me. I pulled the strings on my slightly short bathrobe and proceeded to take my own spotlight.

I walked over to the coffee pot in the kitchen. "Morning." I yawned.

"Do you know what was wrong with Haruhi this morning?" Jeez…Kyouya don't waste any time. I looked at him faking curiosity, then shook my head

"She normally walks down knowing that she'd draw this much attention." He sighed. Taking a sip of my coffee, I looked at him attentively. "I see."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. This wasn't exactly the plan. I was supposed to walk down get coffee pull out my magic little bag of tricks and scurry back up. Making conversation was my own little plan.

"Nothing…" I rubbed my forearms.

"Has is always been so cold down here?" I slowly began to walk toward the stairs. "Not really. What are you wearing under the bathrobe anyway?"

_Bingo!_

I shrugged.

"Nothing."

And up the stairs I went.

"You went way passed our limit!" Liv punched my arm.

"I was in the moment! There was no way I could pass that up!" I laughed.

Haruhi shook her head. "Kyouya's jaw did hit the floor though." She laughed

_I doubt it…_

"Okay, let's get dressed. This is torture!" Haruhi ran to her bag. "They're girl's clothes; they won't kill you ya know!" I tossed my arms in the air dramatically.

* * *

Part Liv: In Action

"This won't work!" She screamed as Kaoru and Hikaru hauled her up the stairs.

"This is why I called for backup! I knew you'd back out." I followed close behind with Haruhi at my heels.

"No! I'm not going through with this!" Liv began thrashing. "Be quiet! He might hear you!" Kaoru tightened his grip. "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?! HELP! MORI!" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Just be quiet and deal with it. Trust me you'll be glad we did this." Hikaru smirked evilly….Hey…that's my job.

"Enough chat. Twins!" I glanced seriously at them. They promptly dropped Liv and saluted me. "Okay Haruhi, music!" She walked to my bag and shuffled through in search of my iPod.

"Gentlemen…and Haruhi," I began.

"What?!" Liv sat up looking aggravated.

"Begin the rave." I stated in a hushed tone.

The twins began to attack Liv with various different clothes, accessories, and assorted make-up. To do so however, they first had to tape Liv's mouth shut.

I pressed play on the iPod Haruhi plugged into my radio and my music began to blast. Time to party.

* * *

_Mori_ (Finally)

I wasn't too sure how, but the twins managed to get me to agree to going on a date with Livy. No, I haven't the slightest clue what I was doing or how it even happened… but it did…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mori-sempai,"_

"_What do you think,"_

"_Of your good friend Liv?" The twins slid to both sides of me. I looked at them both._

"_She's an old friend." I stated. I obviously wouldn't say I've practically been in love with her since I was ten. Not that I personally minded anyone finding out, but I don't want Mituskuni to feel threatened by Liv. If the two should ever have to compete for my undivided attention, I'm afraid I'd probably choose Liv._

"_Takashi!" Mituskuni called from the pool. I smiled as convincingly as I could. I knew he could take care of himself, but I was afraid he might be caught off guard in some kind of fight. He really doesn't need me all that much but, I'm afraid if I were to leave, something would immediately feel wrong. But if I were to leave Liv alone, she could much more easily be hurt._

"_So how do you feel about Liv?" One asked. I ignored him._

"_Do you like her?" Quizzed the other. "Mm." I grunted. _

"_Is she your best friend?"_

_I tuned out of their game of 20 questions and returned to my thoughts, grunting in approval every so often. All I thought about was Liv these days. This somehow needs to stop. _

"_Great she'll be ready at seven!" They clapped in unison. "What?"_

"_Wear something nice! We don't want your first date to be a flop!" They scurried inside leaving my jaw to fall to the floor._

_End flashback_

Oh yeah….That's how.

I shook my head and gave myself a once over. I only threw on a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt under a black blazer. Suitable for the affair I suppose.

I sighed and walked to the living room, where everyone but Liv stood excitedly. I looked at them questioningly.

"We did pretty well with her as far as the physical appearance." Benji huffed in a matter of fact way.

I nodded. "Shh! She's coming!" Tamaki cried upon hearing footsteps down the stairs.

Liv walked down in a red knee length halter dress covered in sparkles. Where the bust met in the middle a round star diamond brooch clung. She wore bright red spiked heel stilettos with rhinestones down the front. Her shining red-brown hair was curled loosely and was tied into a tight bun with only a few strands of hair in her face, bringing out her brilliant hazel eyes.

How little she knew of what she did to me.

"You clean up nicely." She breathed. I snapped out of my daze and subtly shut my mouth which had apparently opened while I was…_'gawking'_

"You look beautiful." I bowed and took her hand. Liv stumbled.

We walked hand in hand to the car; she so desperately wanted to show me. My hands were already sweating.

_This is gonna be 'fun'_

* * *

**Aw! Yay for more fluff! I love the OcxMori pairing; it's so cute to me!**

**Okay so tell me what you think blah blah blah.**

**I own nothing but Oc's!**

**Also, Now Haruhi may seem Ooc but keep in mind, that we've only ever seen her around Ranka and the boys. We've never actually seen her around girl friends. She may be less…I want to say uptight but I know there's another word for it….**

**Well anyway, that's how I interpret Haruhi as one of the girls and also, yeah hi, with a boyfriend! Yeah, the boyfriend thing could be part of it too! You never know! **

**And I actually have a question for you guys!**

**Which is your favorite out of Liv and Benji? **

**I just wanted to know! Authoress interest!**

**Okay well I'd better wrap up this bit of nonsense before I begin to rant…**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to! **


	11. Summer's All In Bloom

_Liv_

So here I am, on the one night I've been waiting for since I was probably ten or something, and I can't slow my heart enough to focus. We drove in silence, meaning I drove in silence. It was uncomfortable and personally I'd rather be back at that white house.

It's excruciating, sitting here with him…On a date…in silence. I somehow pictured it differently.

A cough escaped my throat causing Mori to look over at me.

"So…This is weird." I laughed. He nodded. "So, how about we forget about the date and…just hang out ya' know? Just two friends kicking back for a night."

He smiled. Oh, how I love that smile. I've become pretty dependent on it over time. "Yeah."

"Okay so…Let's go eat!" I jabbed my index finger through the air. "Where are we going to eat?" He mocked my dramaticism.

I laughed. "No idea!"

* * *

_Benji_

"TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I sang _way_ too loud.

"YEAH EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!" Hikaru responded just as loudly.

We had sat around for about twenty minutes after Liv and Mori left and I started to get bored which led too…

"GIVE ME A REASON!!!! TO END THIS DISCUSSION! TO BREAK WITH TRADITION, TO FOLD AND DIVIDE!"

"Please shut up." Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're normally more productive than this Benji…I'm a little disappointed." Kaoru smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're mature." His voice was drowning in sarcasm.

"Whatever…I'm bored…Let's go for a walk." I hopped off of the coffee table I was screaming on. "Fresh air would be good right now." Kyouya sighed.

After everyone agreed we all walked outside into the warm night.

Kyouya wore a black t-shirt under an unbuttoned gray button up with jeans and gray flip flops. Tamaki was clad in blue jeans, a white t-shirt under a black jacket. Hunny had on a blue and white striped t-shirt with kaki knee length shorts and blue flip flops. Hikaru was dressed in a blue tank top with baggy jeans and no shoes…He's taking after Liv. Kaoru rocked a black tank top with dark blue baggy jeans and black flip flops. Haruhi had her hair in a ponytail with a white tank top and a denim skirt and white sneakers. (I had to literally _force_ her into that! The girl can kick!) I wore a long indigo dress/tank top that ended around mid-thigh and blue flare jeans with no shoes…She's rubbing off on me too…damn. My hair was slightly messy and hung around my shoulders.

We all started walking into town.

"If we couldn't find anything before what makes you think we'll find something now?" Kyouya cocked his eyebrow. "Well, I'm _hoping_ we're able to find Liv and Mori." I walked with my arms crossed. "You want to disturb their date?" The twins asked together. "No, she wants to spy on them." Haruhi smirked. I patted her on the back. "Very good observation!" I exclaimed.

* * *

_Liv_

"No! You can't!" I cried gasping for air.

"Obviously I can." He bent down to my gasping figure. "I win." He snickered.

"I've been DDR champ for years! How could you beat me?!" I sobbed. "Don't be over dramatic." He pulled me up.

"You suck." I pouted. Mori shook his head. "I know I know."

We had been searching for a place to eat for an hour before spotting a kids arcade. It was like a richer more amazing Chuck-e-Cheese. _Very_ child chic.

"Shut up or…or…I'll shove our sodas up your nose!" I joked. Mori looked at the soda curiously.

"Why…do they make a child's drink look like beer?" He breathed. It was true. The bottle our asian cokes came in looked like beer bottles.

"Well…I'll shove this beer up your nose!" I laughed.

"Fine." He laughed back.

He stopped. Mori's gray/silver eyes gazed into my simple hazel eyes, and for just a moment, his vision borrows mine. A moment turned into minutes and that turned into an unintelligible amount of time. It felt like centuries though I was never bored. It was so surreal; I hadn't seen him in years and now he was so close. I could reach out and touch his perfect skin and he wouldn't vanish. Takashi was always there in my life. No matter whom I'd gone on petty dates or to dumb parties with. It was just him. He was my real number one and _that_ would never change.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

"Are you okay?" his voice was softer than usual. More melodic.

"I'm fine." I sighed. _You liar…_

Shut up conscious I'm so not in the mood.

_Well it's your fault._

Shut up! Aren't you controlling my thoughts? So it's your fault then!

_If I controlled your thoughts, you'd be a saint._

Well…Um…Shut up!

_You know your relationship reminds me of a song…_

Okay seriously be quiet.

_What if I wanna say, say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? What if I wanna see, wanna see you go down, on one knee? Marry me today guess I'm wishing my life away, on these things I'll never say! –Music and lyrics by Avril Lavigne._

SHUT UP!

"Are you sure Liv?"

My head snapped up. "I'm fine!"

"Because you're making some…pretty interesting faces there." He smiled.

"I am?" Crap…

"You are."

_Perfect…_

* * *

_Benji_

"Can you see them?" Hikaru turned ever so slightly.

"Stop! Turn around!" I hissed. Our dream team was positioned all over the arcade. It was really a coincidence that we found Liv and Tarzan. We had given up a while ago.

Hikaru and I were on a teeter totter spying from the perfect position for me to see them.

"I see them…They're just…looking at each other."

"Well that is just adorable." His voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"Shut up. It's really sweet." I gushed falsely.

"Look, obviously they're not gonna make out or admit they're in love, so why don't we just go?" He looked at me, annoyed. I flung my leg off the side of the children's ride. "Fine. Let's go."

I signaled around the arcade. The group began to make their way sneakily around the room.

"…Benji?" A distant voice called. I turned to see a very confused Liv and Mori... Fudge…

"Nope! Wrong person! I'm just a…a…A mom!" I grabbed Hunny hastily, performing my best French accent. "This is my daughter! We're just leaving!" We all gunned out of the building.

"Your _daughter?_" Haruhi smirked at Hunny. He giggled. "How are you not offended by that?" Kaoru cocked a brow. "I make a cute girl!" Hunny smiled hugely….Sweatdrop.

"Let's go!" I cried dramatically as we paraded home.

* * *

_Liv_

"You know that was them right?" Mori smirked at me.

I nodded laughing. "They're too nosey." We sipped our respective beer sodas. (That's kind of an inside joke thing but if you understand the joke than awesome. =])

"So you…wanna get out of here? Maybe…head for home?" I asked nervously. "Yeah."

Mori stood and walked around the table.

"Something wrong?"

He held his hand out. Mine clutched around his while hoisted myself out of my chair.

Silence filled the car as we drove for the white house I'd grown so used to.

"So did you have fun?" He looked at me curiously. "Absolutely! But I want a rematch for DDR…I wasn't warmed up enough; I'm sure I'll win next time." I winked. "Whoa! Dream big." He coughed. My elbow jabbed into his arm. He chuckled. "Oh, you never told me what you thought of the car!" I looked at him hopefully as we pulled up to a red light.

"It's very…_you._" He smirked.

"So you don't like it then?" I feigned disappointment.

"I love it." He looked forward. I turned away from him suppressing a blush.

The car came to a halt in the long driveway of the house.

"Well, I don't know about you but I plan to do this again sometime." I smirked at him. Takashi laughed in reply. "Good. Because I was gonna go with or without you." He walked past me. "Oh you're _hysterical._" I hissed. "Like I said; comic relief." He shrugged.

"Well thank you…For taking me and everything. It was really fun." I choked nervously. "N-no problem." Mori shrugged. He turned the door knob to the house before I did what no best friend should do _ever._ Which calls for this brief message:

_**Children of all shapes and sizes with a male/female best friend that you have a huge crush on, DON'T FOLLOW LIVS ACTIONS UNLESS YOU ARE POSOTIVE IT'LL WORK. This only works in some cases and these are FICTIONAL characters. Just saying.**_

I briefly pecked his cheek and nearly flew passed him to the stairs. "What have I done?!" I muttered before high tailing up the long stair case.

"Guys, I just royally screwed up." I groaned opening the door. My eyes grew wide at the site.

I stood there.

Frozen.

Unable to move.

Locked in place by sheer shock.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed throwing the door shut.

"Liv! Hey what's…up…?" Benji walked up the stairs slowly.

"Why…why aren't you guys all hanging out?" I shook.

"Oh, I went for a swim with the twins. I just heard the door shut and I figured it was you." She beamed.

"What about H-Haruhi?" I gagged at her name. "Liv…? What's going on friend?" She rubbed my back. I pointed to the door, my eyes still saucers.

Benji slowly turned the door knob. Once the door opened she stood shocked. She cupped her hand over her mouth and threw the door shut.

"OH MY GOD!" It came out muffled by her hand.

I used the wall for support.

"I can't believe she's…she's…"

"DON'T SAY IT." I glared at her venomously.

"Well…it _is_ her life. I mean…She's 16 Liv." Benji tried to reason.

My glare became shock once more. "But it's HARUHI! H-Her! Before us!" I screamed.

Just then the door knob turned and out walked…_him_

"…._You!_" It came out as a hiss. I lunged at the boy as Benji held me back. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" I screamed. The blonde ran down the stairs for his life as Haruhi came into the hallway, wearing…_his_ shirt and the shorts she wore this morning for our plan…_Oh she's good._

"Look guys, I know that was…._awkward_ but I don't want you o think of me any differently." She stated.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I'm sure Liv's just over reacting." Benji loosened her grip on me.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU HAVING SEX?!" I screamed. Benji slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" She placed her finger over her mouth, a signal to be quiet. I slapped it away. "I don't want to think of where that's been!" I clarified. Haruhi blushed. "That was only the first time; I swear…It just happened!" She tried to reason. "Let's talk about this inside." Benji guided us into the room. We sat on our carpeted floor.

"So…You did the 'I love you' thing right?" I asked, talking in a normal tone for the first time since I came home. "Well obviously." She stated. "And it's real? I mean do you think he's the guy you wanna grow old with and marry and such?" Benji looked at her hopefully. Haruhi bit her lip and nodded.

"I see." Benji nodded. Silence surrounded us.

"…Wow this real." Benji breathed. We looked at her curiously.

She wiped a fake tear. "Our little Haruhi is having sex with a boy!" She cried.

Haruhi smacked Benji upside the head laughing. "Shut up! I'm still a little….nauseas at seeing…_that._" I shuddered.

Ignoring me Benji leaned in. "So what was it like? Banging Tamaki's boney bod." She elbowed Haruhi who blushed AGAIN.

I slapped my hands over my ears. "I'M NOT LISTENING! !"

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Whoa guys…Didn't see that coming did you? Yeah didn't think so! :D Well anyway, thanks to all my readers reviewers favers watchers, the works and what not.**

**I own nothing! Well, I own Liv and Benji and this little story. But that is IT!**

**Sorry I haven't been uploading recently guys. I've been VERY ADD. And I have school and work now. Did I say I was fourteen via the 21****st**** of February? Well I am **

**Oh and I didn't have anything to say for the beginning so if you cared about that than sorry!**

**Oh and the song they were doing, that little "TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! Yeah everything is alright!" That was 'Everything is Alright' By Motion City Soundtrack. Give it a listen if you haven't already. It's a good song. **

**Okay well….I have nothing more to add here….OH WAIT! **

**I am INFANITLY SORRY IF THE MENTIONS OF SEX OFFENDED ANY READERS! IF YOU WANT I WILL NEVER SAY THAT WORD IN MY STORY AGAIN.**

**Okay well…That covers this bit of nonsense.**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have too. **


	12. I Will Not Be Back Here Again

**I'm re-uploading this due to a buttload of typos and I changed some things that I didn't like. Okay so Yeah…Enjoy! **

_Benji_

"Get up!" Haruhi pulled my duvet off of my sleeping form. I groaned something along the lines of "No."

"Come on! We're gonna be starting our days earlier to get more fun in since…well…You know…" She sat on my bed. She was right. It was August sixteenth and in two weeks…We'd be back home, starting school once again. "I'm up." I sighed sitting up. Haruhi was all dressed and ready to go. She wore khaki shorts with a plain green tank top.

"Breakfast is downstairs." Haruhi stood and walked toward the door. "Hurry up."

I sighed again.

* * *

"Morning!" I beamed gliding swiftly down the stairs.

"You're happy." Kyouya commented. "_No _Really?"

Liv shrugged. "Maybe it's a good Benji day..?" She asked almost hopefully. I laughed and nodded. "It's a _beautiful_ summer day! I say we go for a swim then go to town!" My finger stabbed dramatically through the air as I spoke. "Yay! Lennon's happy today!" Hunny chided. I ruffled his hair happily. "Okay so…to the pool?" Hikaru started for the back door.

"No wait!" I blocked the door. "Let's go to the lake uptown! It's like…ten minutes from here." Liv's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Lake water? _Dirty_ lake water?" Kyouya gave me an 'are you serious?!' look. Haruhi stepped forward. "I think it's a great idea. We should swim in water that's not chlorinated at least once this summer." She reasoned.

After some Kyouya convincing, we managed to squeeze everyone into the cars. I got off easily, only having Kyouya in Liv's car. _Quick thanks to Liv…_

"I really don't trust your taste in cars…" Kyouya sighed. "Oh please…This is an amazing car." I looked over at him. His eyes were fixed away from me. He laughed harshly. "For you maybe…"

"What _is_ your problem?" I finally snapped. Kyouya turned his head slowly…_really REALLY creepy._

"What?" It sounded more of a demand than a question. I sighed. "You've been an uptight jerk all morning. It took me like…half an hour to convince you just to come with us, and now you're all emo." I glared at him.

He shut his eyes, the corners of his mouth turning up and turned away from me again. "Oh, so you're smiley now?" I cocked a brow. "Jeez talk about male PMS." I shook my head.

We pulled up to the manmade lake named Lake Fletcher. "Good. We're here."He sounded agitated about being there…again. Kyouya stepped out of the car. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I might've yelled too loudly. He chuckled darkly and kept walking. My feet forced me out of the car as Liv hastily walked toward me. "Problem?"

"That 'Prince of Darkness' is _really_ taking a toll on my nerves." I shook my fist in her face. She laughed loudly. "You and I both Lennon my dear." She put her hand on my back and guided me toward the lake.

"Something wrong?" Haruhi looked at me curiously. I held a hand up and shook my head. "Not…talking about it." I stated.

She shrugged pulling of her khaki shorts and black tank top. I had to admit, for picking out her own bathing suit, she did a nice job. It was a dark red one piece with an open back. Very complimentary for her figure personally. "She's becoming more of a girl every day." Liv whispered like a mom. I nodded whipping a fake tear. She elbowed my stomach. "Look at Tamaki." She pointed to the violet eyed soon to be senior. He was literally _gawking._ I shook my head. "Tamaki you pervert!" Liv yelled causing everyone's head to snap toward him. His face turned a deep scarlet as he averted his eyes.

I bumped fists with Liv and began to pull off my denim shorts. My suit was nice too, though I never toot my own horn. Okay…I do sometimes. It was a black bikini with 'Zoo York' written in yellow, green and pink. Liv wore a black one piece. Not her personal best.

After everyone had stripped down to bathing suits we all looked questioningly at the water.

I shared a glance with Tamaki.

"You go in first." I ordered.

"What?! Why me?!" He backed away.

"Because! We all need a guinea pig to test how cold it is!" I walked over to him. "I won't turn you in to Ranka if you do this." I whispered. He stood stiff for a minute and leaped into the water. Haruhi sweat dropped. "You didn't need to go _that_ far." She glared at me. I shrugged.

"Hey guys! That water's great!" The blonde waved over to us from where he swam. "That's reassuring enough for me!" Liv ran into the lake, leaped, and hit shallow ground. "Y'ouch." The twins commented.

She stood clutching her stomach and spit a mouth full of water out. "Misjudged the depth! Learn from me!" She shouted before diving in deeper. We laughed and followed her in.

(Quote from Fired Up…I'm just saying.)

We started to swim out toward a dock that was around the middle of the lake. Liv got there first then me, then the twins, then Mori pushing Hunny who was weighed down by his bun-bun floaty (which I adored). Tamaki and Haruhi followed, and finally, Kyouya. After climbing the slippery ladder, we started doing different dives into the water. It was pointless and we'd only end up in the exact same water, but it was fun.

"Can I speak with you?" I heard behind me.

"Sure Kyouya." I sighed. I didn't however, expect him to grab my hand and _forcefully_ drag me back to shore.

"Hey hey hey! I don't like being manhandled bub." I shook him off.

"Listen," He spat. "I'm not talking to you when you're like this! I don't like you when you're a jerk sorry." I turned to leave. He grabbed my wrist swiftly. _As much of a turn on as this is, maintain composure._

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I woke up in a bad mood. I don't mean to take it out on everyone else." He tugged me to face him. "I know you don't Kyoko. Trust me I know." I giggled. "It's not your fault…Believe it or not…I _am_ a little…difficult to be around." I looked down at my feet. "Nooo." He raised a brow sarcastically. I smacked his chest. _His 'perfect' chest._

Are we really gonna do this again?!

_I'm just saying._

Well stop!

_Alright…Jeez._

"Shut up." I laughed nervously. "Let's get back." I turned to leave, but once again he grabbed my wrist. "What?"

"I…Um…"

I gasped.

"Kyouya Ootori are you at a loss for words?!" My eyes widened. He released me. I gave him a quizzical look. When he sighed unsure of himself….

I smirked.

"I'm trying to find the wording to tell you something rather…important." He gulped. My smirk faded.

"I'm listening."

"You know I'm not one for talking in circles or, beating around the bush and whatever." Kyouya took on a look of dead seriousness.

"I'm aware." I crossed my arms. He gulped again.

* * *

_Kyouya_

How do you tell the most beautiful person you've ever met, that you've been friends with since diapers who is standing in front of you expecting some kind of explanation as to why I stopped her from leaving twice (looking adorable as she did so…I'm beginning to sound like Tamaki..) that you are completely in love with her? Simple. You say it quick and as smoothly as possible and hope for the best. Like ripping off a band-aid.

"Well…?" She grew impatient.

"I…" I sighed. _This was it. No more anticipation._

"Kyouya!" She snapped her fingers in my face.

"I love you! Jeez try being patient for once." I pushed up my glasses.

And she was frozen.

* * *

_Benji_

What…?

_What..?_

WHAT?!

My mouth was hanging open and my hands were still latched to my hips.

"WHAT?!" I nearly shouted. _Smooth._

"I love you." He looked down at me with such _warm_ eyes that I nearly thought it wasn't Kyouya.

"No I heard that part!" I stumbled slightly, waving my hands in front of me. "What I meant is…" I looked up at him. "Why?"

His smirk returned. "Why? Is that a real question?" Now I _know_ that's Kyouya.

I nodded meekly. He stepped forward. "I've been a jerk my entire life. And you've _somehow_ managed to tolerate me with a huge smile which I can't stand not seeing. You're a total idiot sometimes…A lot of the times! But I'm never bored, and barely ever angry with you. I'm angrier without you." He laughed.

**(I'm low on adjectives here. Sorry if I use one repeatedly! It pisses me off too!)**

"Wow." I gasped. My thoughts were in a freaking blender. I could barely concentrate on his growing anxious figure. The world began to spin faster. Everything collapsed into itself.

"Benji?" Was the last thing I heard before it all went dark.

* * *

_Liv_

Ugh…We suck at playing chicken.

At first it was going all fine and dandy! We decided to play chicken and the twins decided to be the bottom half while Haruhi and I were the top half. Tamaki, being the jealous idiot he is, threatened to knock them in to next century. So, they took advantage of Tamaki's attitude to do something ridiculous and unnecessary to Haruhi causing him to chase the two and somehow got them too tired to play. So I got put with Mori as my bottom half while Haruhi had Tamaki.

This would've been fine if Mori weren't so damn tall.

So to sum it up…we suck at playing chicken. But it was funny so I'm just gonna laugh it off.

"Now, what?" Hikaru asked looking at me expectantly. I shrugged. "Oh my gosh!" Haruhi ran out of the water.

"What?" I turned. Benji was unconscious in Kyouya's arms. If he was ever in any kind of danger _what-so-ever_ it would never compare to how brutally he will die now.

I began to sprint out of the water. "What did you do?!" My voice was dangerously low as I shot him a murderous glare.

"I did nothing. She should be awake soon." He sighed. I absolutely _love_ how casual he's being. Hint SARCASM.

"What happened?" I put my hands on my hips. "It's too complicated for me to explain now." He sighed. "We'd better get back to the house…Liv; I'm going to take her in your car, if that's okay." His eyes were scarily worried. This would be sweet for a normal person, but this was _Kyouya._

"Alright…" I turned to squeeze into Mori's limo with everyone else.

I'd better get answers later…

* * *

_Benji_

My eyes rolled to the front of my head (which was _throbbing_).

I sat up slowly in the bed I'd become a custom to. The bed I'd been in every night since summer began. "What…What in the hell happened?" I clutched my forehead.

I remember swimming…then Kyouya…then dark…

Ah yes Kyouya…Now I remember.

"Oh my god…OH MY GOD!!!!" I leaped out of the bed forgetting my headache all together. My legs carried me out of my room faster than I've ever ran in my whole life.

"Kyouya!" I screamed. The first place I tried was downstairs to see Hikaru, Liv, Mori, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Where's Kyouya?" I asked hastily. Liv pointed to the stairs. "In his room but- Benji!" She called as I began back up the stairs. "Kyouya!" I yelled again throwing his door open and seeing…

The two heads snapped in unison toward the door. An eerie feeling of stale silence flooded the air. I wanted to scream, but couldn't find the voice… Because there lay Haruhi scared and pitiful under Kyouya, as strong and mind numbing as ever.

"Benji, no." Haruhi began. I almost threw up.

"It's not what it looks like." She pushed Kyouya off of her. I shook my head. My feet still failed me. I shook my head. "Benji listen to me." Kyouya stood. "You say _nothing_!" I spat.

"We tripped Benji!" Haruhi stood beside Kyouya. The sight of those two together… It was so painfully perfect. Now I had the strength to run. My eyes wouldn't forget the sight though…so painfully scorched in my mind. Haruhi lying under Kyouya so innocently sinful, it was ironic. I couldn't watch the two anymore…So I ran. I sprinted to my room and hurriedly threw my suitcase on my bed.

My clothes, my blankets, everything. I wasn't coming back for anything ever. I'm not coming back and will never forgive.

"Benji!" Liv crept into the room.

"I'm leaving." I didn't look up at her.

"What?! Why? Summer's not over yet!" She walked to my side and lifted the hair that I carefully used to mask my tear stained face. "What's going on?" Her voice was in a whisper.

I let silence flow throughout the room, not being able to tell her yet.

"Benji…?"

"He said…Kyouya told me he loved me." I looked at Liv. She had a small smile, though still confused.

"But that's-!"

"No, that's not all." I held up a hand. "I passed out like the dumbass I am. When I woke up, I left to find him…to tell him I loved him back…I should've known. I found him… on top of Haruhi Liv." I looked at her.

Her eyes were saucers. "B-but that's insane!" She threw her arms in the air. I shook my head. "No…It isn't. I knew Kyouya couldn't love me…But to tell me he did then do this?!" My knuckles turned white around the t-shirt I was squeezing.

"That's too far." I choked.

"Benji, there has to be something we're missing here," She started.

"She said they fell." I looked at her again.

"That's gotta be it!"

"No! I know she was lying Liv…If you saw it the way I did…" My eyes welled up with new tears.

"Benji, you saw one of your best friends accidently under your true love since age four. You need to believe them." She smiled.

"I can't believe you…" I zipped my last suitcase. "Me?!" She dramatically placed a hand over her heart.

"Yes you! You're agreeing with them!" I spat. "No! Just…Stop being so hard headed and listen for once!" Liv yelled.

"God, I can't even believe you…" I walked past her. "I know how it feels to wait so long for someone Benji! You're not alone!" She yelled. I turned slowly.

"You know what? No. You're not the same as me! Because you've had Mori as putty in your hands for years! You've just never realized it! And I am _sick_ of you always just _begging_ for everyone's pity! Attention whore isn't flattering on you, sorry." By the time I finished, her eyes were wide with sadness and rage.

"And do _you_ want the truth? You go around all high and mighty on your high fucking horse (pardon my French) acting better than everyone, when in reality you're better than _no one_. No one envy's you Benji and no one pity's you. I've had enough of your selfish egotistical uppity attitude! Kyouya_ loves_ you! We all do! But if you're going to be a selfish stupid bitch then just go!" She pointed to the door. By now everyone was standing there watching us. They'd never seen us fight before. This would be the first and last time.

Because, I'm _not_ coming back here.

"I'll drop your car off at your house Liv." I picked up my suitcase and began for home, avoiding the calls and voices from behind me. Not one of those voices was the one I wanted most to hear…

Whatever…He won't miss me.

* * *

**WHOA MY GOD.**

**Yeah…Didn't see that one coming did you? ME EITHER! **

**Sorry if the fight wasn't as 'fighty' as it could've been but I'm in hurry. Moulin Rouge is on channel 301 and I don't want to miss it!**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ I remember so you don't have too! And I'm STILL not beta'd!!!!!!**


	13. Silly Little Wounds Will Never Mend

**Hola. So, this isn't one of my happier chapters. In fact it's way depressing to me. Yeah. I know it breaks my heart too. **

* * *

_Liv_

It's raining today.

Today is the day we go back to Ouran. On those last two weeks at the house, we fought for three days, then left. The spare summer week we were supposed to use to do school shopping and prepping for another year at Ouran, was spent sobbing and mourning a lost bond between nine friends.

At first I tried my best to make Benji feel better; I put it in words she would understand, but when she said those things to me…I didn't care anymore. Once she started shooting her lip at me, I was done. It's been three and a half weeks since we left the house, and I haven't spoken to anyone but my Father.

And on the second day spent fighting…That's when it truly was over.

That's when Haruhi quit the Host club…

That's when Tamaki and Haruhi broke up…

That's when Kyouya spoke for the first time since that day.

His first words were and I quote, "I can't believe myself."

Hikaru and Kaoru shockingly fought for Benji. They quickly retorted, "Well believe it! We're slipping away because of you two!" Hikaru yelled. When I tried defending them, that's when I lost Hikaru and Kaoru as friends. They called me a jackass for selling out my 'best friend.'

I went to my room just in time to see Haruhi storm out of our room with Tamaki's wrist in her hand. They stumbled down the carpeted stair case muttering curses.

When I followed, I heard a literally heart breaking statement from Haruhi, "You want to keep us both miserable for an _accident_? Fine! But I'm done. With all of you _and_ the Host club." She turned on her heels and ran back up to her room. The boys shared looks of despair and guilt. I ran as fast as possible back up to Haruhi.

"I know you don't blame me Liv, I don't care." She snapped not turning to me from where she had began packing.

"I'm not going to make you stay. If you wanna go, go. I don't care anymore." My hands were balled into fists.

Then, she pulled out her cell phone.

That was when I ran into the bathroom.

When the world was so dark and so unfair to us all, I could only sob in the bathroom.

Alone.

* * *

_Haruhi_

It's raining today.

I pulled on a black sweater and some khaki pants. Seeing as how I'm not a host anymore, I have no use of the uniform.

So I'd wear my hair out today. From this day forward, Haruhi Fujioka is now a female. Biologically and otherwise.

I suppose I have Liv and Benji to thank for that though.

They gave me the steps I needed to take to look nice and feel comfortable.

Today would be hell with all the questions though. But who cares? After today I won't have to hide anymore.

And as Kyouya said…My debt's been paid.

So I'd go back to Ouran, answer a question or two, and finally be free to my studies because I'd be absolutely….

Alone.

* * *

_Benji_

It's raining today…

Today's the day that everyone begins school at Ouran.

I want to destroy my last relations with Liv and Haruhi and…everyone basically.

I don't ever want to remember. But I have to…

During the year, I'll do my best to avoid Kyouya and Haruhi and most _definitely _Liv.

This year will be hell…

Alone.

* * *

_Haruhi_

As I expected, I've gotten several questions. I've told the story so many times; I have it pretty much worded perfectly in my head. Whispers go around that I'm the reason the Host club dissolved.

I half expected that one. Not even Kyouya could handle this much pressure. Kyouya would probably be the only one of the boys I'd remain friends with.

When I see I had neither of the twins in my class I sigh in relief. At least I don't have to face that much of the awkward.

But when the bell sounds and I leave the room, I come face to face with Tamaki, whose class is right across the hall from mine.

Avoiding him shouldn't be so hard, but for today I'll walk away like I haven't spoken to him in my life. Though seeing him makes my heart beat so fast it hurts. Now whenever I see him I think of everything I've lost. That pain alone is enough to kill me, but no. I also see the man who I gave everything. Who I gave my virginity to. It hurts so much more to think he thought I'd be cheating on him with Kyouya. It showed how much he _really_ trusted me.

But not only that… What he said to me.

**Flashback!**

"_I knew something was up with you two." He spat walking into our room._

"_Stop. I've said it once and I'll say it again, nothing happened. We tripped." I tried to reason._

_I held his head in his hands. "What did he say to you?" His voice was desperate._

"_He was talking about asking Benji a few things. I promised to keep those things confidential." I ran a hand through my hair._

_Tamaki sighed shakily. "No…I can't even look at you without seeing him Haruhi! Do you realize what this did?!"_

_I put my hands on my hips. "What? What did it do Tamaki? I'd love to know, because we did nothing and you are all overreacting. So tell me what I _tripping_ did to us!" I started to shout. _

"_I knew being with you like this was a bad idea." _

_My eyes couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Fine…" _

_That's when I dragged him out of the room._

**End Flashback.**

As I enter my class for the arts, I see Liv is in my class, which in truth isn't so bad. I'll just ignore her.

The class goes by in due time with Liv and I being immature and glancing at each other every so often though when we get caught our glances turn into glares.

I picked up so much maturity from them didn't I?

* * *

_Liv_

Class with Haruhi wasn't so bad. If I just ignore her than it's like she isn't there. But I still can't believe she blew her cover. She's a full-fledged female now.

I sigh as I approach the cafeteria. Normally I'd be in the third music room but…there isn't much for me with them now is there?

Among the sea of yellow and blue, I spot Haruhi sitting alone. She was eating a regular boxed lunch looking completely normal if I wasn't looking close enough. She was crying. It was just barely noticeable, and I might not have been so sure if I didn't see her shoulders shaking.

With all of my heart mind body and soul, I found the will to walk away.

Upon turning I noted Benji in the exact same position, though she wasn't crying. She was fondling with her food like a depressed child.

The heels to my leather Gucci boots clicked as I turned back down the hallway.

When I reached a quiet hall I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Liv?"

"I can't do this." I slid down against the wall. My free hand clutched my forehead.

"Liv, you can. I know you can. This won't last I know it. Someone will break the fight." Mori stated softly.

"I can't…I can't…No one's talking. Kyouya hasn't spoken to anyone. Benji ignores everyone. Tamaki's in an infinite emo corner without the corner. The air here is so numb Mori… God I'm so selfish! How are you and Hunny?" I quickly wiped a tear with my pirate blouse. (**You know the ones. The white ones with the puffy sleeves and they cut off right above your belly button? You wear them with skin tight pants.)**

He sighed. "He's holding up. He isn't crying anymore but he's always downcast now. It's not like him at all."

I coughed. "I see." It sounded more like a sob.

"We'll come visit you this weekend Liv. Hang in there." He sounded upset too. Not his usual emotionless tone at all.

"I'll…See you then."

"Yeah…"

"Okay…Bye then." I shut my phone to resume my pitiful sobbing.

It seemed like ages before I finally stood again, tear still spilling over.

When I did stand, I caught glimpse of Hikaru. He had merely walked faster. I started to walk clutching my books closely to my chest.

* * *

**Awe :'(**

**POOR HOST CLUB AND OC'S!!!**

**Yes this was tragic to write, for I do not enjoy writing sad things. This was necessary.**

**So yeah…Life goes on and all that.**

**But really…Poor Haruhi…I mean ouch! Even I hate Tamaki a little bit right now. And I WROTE this! Well…That's about all I can say about the chapter really…**

**I love all you reviewers out there :D And the favers and watchers of this story! You guys are my idols 3**

**So anyway, what do you guys think of the depressing plot line? It won't stay depressing but I just love the angst that goes with the sadness. It makes me smile inside ^^**

**Quick message! For all you lemon lovers reading this, does anyone want me to post the –cough cough- scene between the two? I decided that just this ONCE I will do it. But I won't if no one wants me to. I'm not even writing it…My friend Emily is. She's good with that sort of stuff. I'm too…squeamish to write graphic lemon so….Might as well call a pro.**

**Okay so time to wrap up this bit of nonsense…**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to! And I'm STILL NOT BETA'D!!!!!**


	14. Maybe You'll Remember Me

**Whoa…Three uploads in three days…I need to stop typing. Like now…. No not now, but when I finish this chapter!**

_Haruhi_

It has literally been months.

Eleven months ago, Liv and Benji entered our lives.

Eight months ago, we voyaged to Hokkaido to the white house we so very much loved.

Five and a half months ago, the Host Club, our friendship, and all of our relationships ended…Except for some bonds.

And I'm still not used to it.

I flipped my calendar with a sigh. Friday, February fourteenth.

"Haruhi! You're going to be late for school! Chisato's waiting outside!" My Dad cried from the kitchen.

Chisato was a friend of my Dads from work; he had been driving me to school and Dad to work for about a month now.

"I'm coming!" I ran a brush through my hair one last time.

It was beginning to get normal I suppose. I had made a few friends with some of my old clients from the Host Club, while Liv and Benji had made friends of their own. Neither of them has spoken to each other once.

I've kept a small friendship with Kyouya…Which made everyone even more suspicious that something happened between us.

Liv, Hunny, and Mori kept up their friendship too, which I was happy about. They had been together as children so they were obviously going to stay together. Benji was a different story.

She sat with some new friends with a painted smile. I could tell it was just a show. How? Because the moment Kyouya would walk into a room her eyes would flash with despair. I'd occasionally catch her crying in the hallways.

I have nothing to say about Liv really… She was a mess. With her friends she would smile and laugh even. But when she was alone…When she was alone she'd break all of those walls. She'd sob uncontrollably, she'd call Mori for support, and she'd take her rage out on her teachers. How do I know that?

Mori- Sempai told me.

It was late on a Saturday in October when he asked me to end the fight. I bit my lip let a tear or two slip, but I said no.

God I'd do anything to change that.

I could easily have ended it now if Mori-Sempai hadn't told Kyouya I said no. Kyouya yelled at me about it right in front of Benji. Who now won't even look at me because of that.

Maybe I could end it now but there was one more painful subject keeping me from doing that.

Tamaki…

When I'd see him after my first class of the day, it didn't hurt for the first two months.

But eventually something in me snapped.

He had walked out of his class like any other day… But his eyes which were always so strong…so dependent, held tears. I had never seen him cry for real before that. I'd like to think it was because he missed me but, I highly doubt it. I still wish he'd forgive the whole incident. I don't even forgive myself… But there's one thing I regret more than anything… If I could take back sleeping with him, I think I would now. Because at least now I know he didn't really love me like I loved him. If he did love me at one point, I might not be so upset about the whole situation.

"Are you okay Haruhi? You're awfully distant this morning." Chisato looked at me with a worried expression.

I looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine."

"Well…Why are you still in the car?" He pointed out the window. Huh…That was quick…

"Good morning Haruhi!" A short girl named Ayako waved. I nodded in return.

"Looking nice today Haruhi!" Two boys from my home economics class beamed. I looked down at my clothes. It wasn't really nice, it was cute I suppose though. Just a pair of denim Bermuda shorts with a blue and green plaid short sleeved button up. On my feet, I wore the black American All Star shoes Liv bought me some time during the summer. It wasn't exactly appropriate for the time of year. But the school was warm. My hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Thanks!" I bowed slightly.

Turning left down the hall to my first class, I saw something rather shocking. It was enough to bring a wide smile to my face though.

Hikaru and Kaoru were talking and laughing with Tamaki outside of his class.

_About time I saw something normal…_

I hugged my books tightly to my chest, still smiling brightly as I walked quicker to my class. As I stood in the doorway to the classroom, I paused.

For the first time since last summer, I turned with a smile toward Tamaki. The three stared at me baffled. My eyes shut. I sighed and turned into the classroom.

* * *

Today would be like no other…

I knew that when I saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking to Tamaki. Today something big would happen.

I shook my head slightly in front of my closet door. "You can do this." I chanted.

A sigh escapes my mouth. "I'm going to do this." I cracked my knuckles. "Now you get your point across Haruhi Fujioka or so help me!"

This was only the beginning of the jumpiness…I know what I'm doing today.

My fingers began to dial.

* * *

Benji

Today was a good day…

I got an A on an algebra test, I avoided all of those backstabbers I once called my friends, and I broke the hearts of two eligible bachelors.

Okay, so I didn't exactly break their hearts, I just said no to a date.

I'd been doing that a lot this year haven't I…?

No one seems right anymore. It's just…odd.

I lay flat back on my bed, balancing a stuffed elephant on my feet. "They say teenagers scare the living shit out a' me!" rang through my silent room. I flipped my phone open reluctantly only half recognizing the number.

"Shalom." I sat up, dropping the elephant on the carpeted floor.

"Benji?"…That voice.

"Who is this?" My voice dropped below zero degrees if you know what I'm saying.

"It's me, Haruhi…Listen…This is kind of…awkward…But can you come over? I need to talk to you." She asked just a little jittery.

"What's um…?" I coughed awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you get here," Long dramatic pause, "Please get here?"

I huffed angrily. This is going to lead to a huge fight.

"…Yeah." I bit back a smart ass remark.

"Great! See you in ten." Then the line went silent…Perfect.

I tossed my pillow over my face and screamed as loud as my lungs would allow. When my voice began to get too high, I began to scream ever profanity I could think of.

"Benji!" a scolding voice called from down the hall.

"Sorry Dad!"

After a few minutes of deciding whether I should just stand up the whole operation, I hopped into my car.

My radio was on as loud as I could get it. "I don't want to do this!" I whined.

Maybe this is happening because I know I miss them. Maybe I'm in over my head all together… God I wish this would just end. I'd written it off as everyone else's fault aloud, but inside I completely blamed myself for flying off the handle. I want to end this fight, I really do, but when Haruhi completely snapped at Kyouya for trying to end things… I swore no one was allowed to get in my head again. Of course, just because no one else was allowed in, didn't mean that they would get out. And Kyouya…Oh my lord Kyouya…

His face, his voice, his very presence mocked me. Every time I caught a steady glimpse of him, I'd die just a little inside; knowing that I'd lost him forever.

I want this all to be over. But I don't want to fight with them. I know everything of what they'll say to me already…

Though I don't exactly know when I pulled up in front of Haruhi's home, but apparently I'd been crying there for a while. The sun was just setting across the horizon and the sky was a brilliant shade of orange, pink, yellow, and blue. I wiped a tear before it fell.

_This was it…_

I found the will to exit my car.

_For the first time in so long…_

I knocked on the door.

_I'll be home…_

In an instant I was on the ground of Haruhi's patio. No, I wasn't pushed.

I was under Liv and Haruhi. I mean that literally too.

"OH MY GOD!" sobbed Liv. At that exact minute, I began crying again.

"Oh my god!" I laughed hugging them back. "I'm so sorry!" Haruhi wept.

"No! Oh God no! It's my entire fault this happened!" I sat upright. They sat on their knees.

"Benji don't even say that! This should've ended so long ago." Liv tried to hide her ever noticeable tears.

I laughed once and lunged into a hug. They quickly complied. "Was Liv here when you called?" I asked. Her nod was barely noticeable if she wasn't constricted around me like a snake.

"I missed you guys!"

A decade long hug, some uncontrollable blubbering, and a lot of apologies, and we were finally laughing and on our feet again.

"Wow…This is so weird!" Haruhi laughed as she guided us inside her rather small apartment.

"I know! I'm so used to giving you guys mean looks." Liv shook her head.

Us three musketeers walked into Haruhi's room as she called, "Dad I have friends over!" receiving an "Okay dear!" from a rather shrill voice.

We plopped on her bed lazily sighing loudly. "Those were mean looks Liv!" Haruhi shoved her. The dark red head laughed.

"They weren't as mean as Benji's!"

Haruhi became falsely serious. "_No one_ gives looks meaner than Benji." We all began to cackle like idiots. When we finally did stop Liv heaved like an asthmatic.

"You know what this means right?" Her voice was hollow.

A wide grin began to trace along my face. It felt strange to grin like this after barely smiling in so long.

"Oh yeah."

Haruhi glanced at me with worry. "…What?"

Liv elbowed me. "Not just her…You too."

I felt fear, anger, and excitement stir in my veins. "No."

"Benji, I mean it. This isn't getting better unless we all work to fix it." She sounded like my mother.

I sighed. "I…guess. Do you think everyone's gonna want to…?"

She nodded. "Maybe not at first but, this will clear up. The first step was the hardest."

I noted the look of realization that took hold of Haruhi. It made her freeze, soften, and then sigh dramatically.

"You know why I called you?" Her doe eyes locked on the ceiling.

"No…You never really explained." Liv commented.

"On my way to my first class…When I first turned down the hallway, I saw Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki talking and laughing just like nothing ever happened. I knew today would be the best day for this." She paused to wipe her tired eyes, then continued, "I thought 'if they're talking like it's so normal…than it shouldn't be so different with us."

Lazy smiles stretched across our faces. "Wow…" I choked. By now, I was struggling not to cry AGAIN.

"This is going to end tomorrow." The sudden change in Haruhi's voice made me look over at her. She was looking harshly at the ceiling. One tear strolled down her face. I immediately knew why she was crying.

Liv and I shared the same thought as we comfortingly rubbed Haruhi's arm. "Don't worry…We'll think of something extraordinary and unnecessary to apologize." Liv smiled.

We laughed.

Okay so…I suppose I was wrong about what would happen…

* * *

**Awe…YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry that I added so many "…" it was for dramatic effect.**

**It was a very happy chapter… A nice relief from the emoness of the last one.**

**But I digress.**

**So yeah, did I mention that XSexyGaara13X is my new best friend? Because she is x3**

**Alright guys! I'm loving the reviews, favs, and watchers! You guys are amazing :D**

**Okay well, I have nothing more to add here…Oh scratch that!**

**I'm NOT beta'd as I've said many a time. I am NOT doing the lemon. It took some clever inward battles and some fighting with Emily, but I've decided to keep this fun and innocent. **

**Well…My definition of innocent anyway…**

**So NOW I have nothing more to add…oh wait one last thing…HI SARAH!!!!!!!! :D**

**Thanks for letting me stay with you for Springanime :P**

**Okay now time to wrap up this bit of nonsense…**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to!**


	15. What I Gave Is Yours To Keep

_Haruhi_

Today's the day…

Liv and Benji would burst through that door any minute with an awkward and unnecessary plan to reunite everyone.

Though I missed them insanely, their meddling is something I didn't exactly love.

As I predicted, the door of my homeroom slammed open and in walked Liv and Benji with three manila envelopes.

"Excuse me; do you have a pass to be here?" Ms. Hatori questioned. They held up two (most likely forged) signed pieces of paper.

"Proceed." The elder white haired woman looked back down at her papers. The two smirked as they walked toward my desk. I sighed dramatically.

"We have a good idea as to why the twins and Tamaki were chatting." Benji whispered. I looked up at her curiously.

"Read the details, and meet us in front of the third music room before lunch." Benji slapped one of the envelopes on my desk. Liv turned to leave with her hands on her hips.

And just as quickly as they came, they were gone.

"You're friends with them Haruhi?" Renge gave me a look of confusion and slight disappointment. I nodded.

"Why you don't like them?" I smirked slightly.

"Well…Not exactly. Benji told me she was a shark and I was a fish…And that she'd eat me if I didn't give her the pudding cup I'd bought from the commoners market." She shuttered.

"Did you give her the pudding cup?"

"I didn't want to die! She scares me…"

A loud laugh escaped my throat as the dismissal bell rang. I tucked the envelope Benji handed me under my arm.

Oh that's right… Benji and Liv were at my house so late last night I almost forgot we had a test today…

My head slightly dipped in this realization causing me to bump into the person in front of me, thus knocking the envelope and my books to the floor. _Perfect…Now I'm going to be late on top of the test!_

I crouched to the ground and hurriedly gathered my things. "Oh I'm sorry!" The boy I rammed into followed my actions.

"No it was my fault… I didn't sleep too well last night…Or the night before that…_or the night before that._" It was true. I hadn't slept soundly in at least a month. I looked up with a smile to see the perfect cliché helping me with my things. Of course I just so happened to run into him on the day we'd begin planning. Just _coincidence._

He cast me a worried look. "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "It's nothing…Just a little insomnia."

Tamaki handed me my books, still giving me that look. My knees shook slightly.

"Um…Thanks for my stuff." I coughed. His face took on a weary smile. "Sure thing." He looked exceedingly uncomfortable.

Upon trying to stand, my ever loyal legs gave out under me. I maneuvered myself to roll on my back. Once the feint scare from the situation was over I began to laugh. Tamaki gave me a rather curious look, which made me laugh even harder.

There was nothing particularly funny about the situation. The thought of Tamaki talking to me so awkwardly had finally dawned on me… He hadn't spoken to me in such an uncomfortable way since the twins would make perverted remarks in the host club.

It was so much more innocent back then.

"You're going to be late you know." I stopped my hysterics to see Tamaki actually looking annoyed with me. I sighed sitting up. "I'm aware. I actually have a test I forgot about too. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll miss it and get a retake." I shrugged. Obviously I knew this was unacceptable, especially for me. If I cut even one class my record would be tarnished forever. I put my weight on my free hand to hoist myself to my feet.

"It's nothing really… Just a funny thought." I chuckled again. He cocked a brow. "I see. Well…I'll see you around than." The corners of his lips turned upward as his eyes flashed with a strange yet nostalgic emotion.

With that, he turned on his heel and began for his next class.

"Oy vey." I slapped a hand on my forehead. _I really miss him._

And then…The late bell.

I gunned down the hallway, balancing all of my crap in one hand, and straightening out my jeans with the other.

"You're late." The abnormally tall, male teacher stated, obviously annoyed. I bowed and turned to my seat still trying to even my breathing.

"That's five points off of your test Ms. Fujioka." He spat.

With a groan I slammed my head to my desk.

* * *

The long awaited lunch period had finally arrived.

I patted along to the third music room thinking of how a Suoh family event had anything to do with me. The information had information about a formal celebration for the Suoh family's latest marriage. A cousin of Tamaki's I remember hearing about.

Liv and Benji stood stiff as boards in the center of the hall. Their outfits made them quite distinguishing from the rest of our class. Benji wore a bright blue and pink dinosaur baby-t with bright pink skinny jeans and black knee high converse. Liv had on a yellow halter with a white knee length ruffled skirt that held frayed lace sticking out from the bottom with white high top converse. It made my skinny jeans, dark blue flannel, and black flats look so simple. I thought they would've been proud though.

It's not that I exactly care how they think of me… But ever since the first time they took me shopping, or tried to make me wear something feminine, I thought 'Wow…Not _just_ boys want me to dress cute.' So I decided to try to make my gender at least a little bit apparent.

The minute I began walking toward them their expressionless face turned into a grin.

_Oh no…_

"We have-"

"A surprise."

"What?" My voice was timid and uneasy. They exchanged a look and split their wall in half showing…

"Haruhi!" They yelled in unison. The twins leaped on me without hesitation. My smile brightened.

"I missed you guys!" The statement was simple but it made them smile much bigger. "You look so cute!" They examined my outfit. Maybe I was wrong…

"So, how did you guys manage this?" I looked at Liv. She shrugged with a coy smile. "When we talked to them they hugged us, we talked, and now," She gave me a serious look. "They're going to help us.

My eyes traveled to the now saluting twins. "The information we've gained from the situation tells us that Tamaki has invited us, Mori-sempai, and Hunny-sempai to the reception." Kaoru stated.

I looked at Benji this time. Her expression was pained when Kyouya's name wasn't mentioned. Though I know she'd never admit that. But I understand why Tamaki didn't invite him, even though it was a small reunion of the hosts.

"How exactly does this affect me?" I questioned. Benji snapped out of her daze and quickly responded. "Well here's what's going to happen." She looked at the twins sternly. "On the invitation, a female or male accompaniment is required. This is where Haruhi comes in." Liv pointed to me and Kaoru. "You take Haruhi as your date, and I will go with Tarzan. From there, we will arrange a little…_incident_ to occur." She made finger quotes at the word incident.

"This meaning that Haruhi and Tamaki will be left alone in a janitor's closet! It's perfect!" Liv cried dramatically, vaguely reminding me of Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru applauded.

"Benji's little reunion will be handled by you and I Haruhi." She gave me a devious smirk. I rolled my eyes. "And when this entire mess is over, _I'm_ sorting out the reunion." I pointed to myself. The four gave me shocked looks. "I'm doing _something_ in fixing this mess." I shrugged.

They all looked impressed.

"So…We're gonna do this thing?" Benji smiled meekly. Liv laughed. "Oh we are _so_ gonna do this thing!"

"So let the games begin then." Hikaru added slyly.

* * *

**;P**

**You all know you're at the edge of your seats!**

**No, I wouldn't toot my horn that much…**toot…

**Okay moving on!**

**I have the perfect idea to get the gang back together :D It will call for something other than a reunion though…**

**And on THAT note!**

**I have made the bold decision to write…**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes my lovely readers and reviewers, when this little piece of entertainment is at its end, DON'T think it's at its end!**

**SEQUELS FOR THE MASSES!**

**Well, I'm a little strung out on redbull and sun chips so I'd better wrap this bit of nonsense up…**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to! AND I'M STILL NOT BETA'D!!!!!!!!**


	16. In White Houses

**The song used is white houses! I take no credit for it, though for this chapter and this chapter only, pretend Haruhi wrote it. (Though she didn't in the real world.) **

_Liv_

"I'm not creative enough Liv! Just give it up!" Haruhi slammed her head on the table repeatedly. "With that attitude you'll never be done in time!" I looked over what we had finished so far. "I'm not supposed to sing! We agreed you and Benji would dress me, and Kaoru would take me there and I'd prance about like an _idiot_ until you somehow managed to get me locked in a closet with Tamaki. This was _not_ the plan!" She informed yet again.

**(Well, I know you are all thinking on the statement Ranka had made about Haruhi not being able to sing, and then she was lip syncing and what not, but think of it this way; The unclear script had stated and I quote : "Her grades in music have always been absolutely awful!" This of course can be taken one of two ways. One; she sounds like poop, or two; she refused to sing in her music class. Therefore, I've decided to use option two!)**

"Things change! You want to get him back? Simply talking with him won't do a thing! You need to find the most dazzling yet subtle way to gain his heart back!" I stood suddenly. "And a serenade is the best way to go!" I was a little on edge… We had been working on this song for days. The wedding was in one week and that was all the time we had to get Haruhi to let loose and write.

She sighed. A silence carried through the room as I observed her thoughtful expression. "I have it…" Her wide doe eyes snapped up to my hazel ones. "Liv I have it!" She laughed again.

Without warning she stood and began to run. "What are you doing?! We have a week Fujioka! You need to finish this!" I called down the stairs.

"I know! What do you think I'm doing?!" And then, she was gone. I huffed immaturely and turned back to my room. Benji was dead asleep mumbling something about coffee.

She always lightened the mood! Even in her sleep! Why couldn't I be more like that?!

I plopped back into my chair. "Well, we're in for an interesting night next week."

* * *

The week had gone by painfully slow.

Haruhi had ignored all of us to write. Not a moment passed when her head wasn't dipped into that notebook. And when we tried to see what she was writing, she'd either snap it shut and relocate, or she'd shift positions to hide her writing.

But tonight, all would be revealed.

Benji knocked on the door to the Fujioka residence while I held everything we needed to prepare.

"Haruhi! You're adorable friends are here!" We heard her father yell. I glanced at Benji with a grin. "We're _adorable._" I elbowed her. She rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" a feint voice and then footsteps approached the door.

Haruhi smiled upon seeing us on her porch. "Ready?"

We nodded and proceeded to prepare.

* * *

_Benji_

The night was going exceedingly well….Of course we hadn't even arrived yet but we all look fabulous!

Around the time when Liv decided Haruhi should actually _sing_ at this reception, I had asked Hikaru to take me, earning a whole lot of snickering and a bunch of sarcasm. I hit him upside the head eight times that day… I wouldn't be surprised if he had brain damage honestly.

Haruhi had taken a separate car with Kaoru, while Liv, Mori, Hikaru, and I had taken a car together. She had to stay hidden until all of the adults in Tamaki's family were drunk. Until then, she'd stay slightly hidden. We however, didn't give a damn if Tamaki knew we were there.

And now to state the most important area of the evening: Our outfits!

The men wore suitable tuxes with added coat tails to stand out from the groom. They looked quite dashing if you were to ask me.

Liv was absolutely drop dead gorgeous in her craftily chosen dark blue sleeveless satin down. She wore silver diamond stiletto's with wonderfully pedicure'd toes. Her finger nails were French manicured courtesy of myself. Her red/brown hair was in a high bun that wrapped around itself, courtesy of our hairstylist whom I was right to call. To tie this high society look together, she wore a loose diamond choker. It was very complimentary on her.

Chosen by Liv, I was dressed in a black gown that was slightly _snug_ around the torso but fell gracefully to the floor. On my feet were, black leather heels with white bows propped where the open toe began. My raven hair was in an average curly bun with two graceful pieces of hair framed either sides of my face. Around my neck was a simple white gold chain with a tasteful diamond in the center.

We did our best not to let Haruhi outshine the bride but I don't think we succeeded.

The matter of entrance was formal, as expected. The couples were formally announced at the reception before the bride was called with her husband. Then the party began. We knew the adults would be drunk to tears in a simple matter of fact. You are _never_ to rich to get hammered.

I had noticed that when Liv and Mori were called, she jumped slightly. She was obviously nervous about the whole plan….Either that or she was nervous about dancing with Mori….But I digress.

Upon thinking this, I noticed Tarzan whispering 'You look beautiful.' in her ear. She relaxed as he placed her arm carefully on his. The crowd clapped as they did for every couple.

When I heard Hikaru and my own named called, my heart skipped a beat as well. As Hikaru had said before, 'let the games begin.'

I felt floaty as I placed an arm on Hikaru's with a smile. As we looked to the crowd of clapping people, we noticed Tamaki sitting there unannounced. My heart went out to the guy. He looked so depressed.

Hikaru let me put my weight on his arm as we walked swiftly down the stairs. I smiled gratefully to him.

* * *

The night was going as planned. It's been exactly one hour, and a good ninety eight point five of the party was drunk. And the ballroom chosen for the affair was pitch black, aside from a spot light on the large stage, which made seeing around the room somewhat possible. Liv and I skimmed around offering to fetch another drink to the folks who looked sober. They smiled, called us _lovely girls_, and handed us their glasses. We were just dropping off the last glass when I noticed Tamaki sitting by himself twiddling his thumb. I placed the glass of heavy vodka on the table (yes he asked for wine, but by now we're playing dirty) and approached him. This got me a confused stare from Liv.

I sat beside him giving him a quick and subtle hug.

He looked at me confused. "I know what you're going through. Trust me, I do. Why not try to enjoy yourself for this one night, and who knows? Maybe something good will happen in your favor." I offered. He smiled gratefully at me and this time he hugged me.

"Thank you…I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us all…"

I returned the embrace warmly. "And Haruhi?" I felt him tense at her name…He began to shake.

"I…I miss her a lot. I don't know how to talk to her without crying. We spoke a few days ago but… She was laughing and I…" This was too much for the beloved host king. I rubbed his back. "It's okay. Things _will_ work out." I soothed.

Tamaki pulled away with one very dignified tear was falling down his cheek. I smiled a reassuring smile which he returned with a sad smile of his own.

"Now, I'm trying to get your family drunk so if you'll excuse me," I stood and walked away from the now bewildered blonde.

Liv elbowed me with a grin. "Who's a good person?" She teased. I lightly punched her in the stomach.

"Guys!" Hikaru walked hastily toward us. "I just finished a scan of the room…It's time." He grinned.

Liv and I nodded. I headed toward the stage where the band played, while Liv walked toward her table to retrieve her walkie talkie.

The band looked curiously at me before a look of realization hit them. I jogged back stage to greet Haruhi and Kaoru.

Mori had walked in with them looking around carefully to make sure no one saw us. As we walked toward the now preparing band, we saw Liv at her seat with a wide eager smile. I chuckled. "You ready?" Hikaru whispered removing Haruhi's coat, revealing the dress _I_ had chosen. It was black with white polka dots, sleeveless with black gloves that cut off just under her shoulder. The bottom of the dress tucked in until it reached her knees, then it flowed freely to the floor. Her dark brown hair was curled and pulled into a large bun, with three diamond star pins around the small circumference of it. Like me, two strands of hair framed her face.

"Okay Haruhi, the band has the arrangement…This is it. Get out there and sell it and remember, we are _all_ here when you do this."

Haruhi smirked. Why is she smirking…?

"You're right Benji…Everyone _is_ here…" She walked coyly toward the door. "What?"

Liv and Kaoru joined the smirking. "What?!"

Haruhi sighed and opened the door, revealing…

"Oh my Josh…" I put my hand over my mouth. In my dreams of how this entire plan would work out…I hadn't even thought that he would come back… I honestly thought 'this man is out of my life forever.' A wave of happiness and relief crashed over me.

Kyouya slowly walked toward me. "I…am so-"

I wouldn't let him finish. I couldn't.

Before he could speak the full sentence, my lips crashed on to his.

That moment is one I will truly carry with me for the rest of my life.

He wrapped his arms around my back as my hands searched through his hair.

"Well now that that's settled, if you don't mind."

I turned to see everyone staring at us with their arms folded across their chest. I laughed. Did I mention how much I _love_ my life? Because I do…a lot.

"Go…Good luck." I nudged Haruhi. She sighed and walked out onto the open stage.

Without a word, she sat at the piano. We all watched Tamaki's expression grow more and more shocked.

A shaky sigh was heard in the micro phone before the sound of the piano flooded the room in a somewhat cheery tune.

As she started the first line, the band picked up in the song.

"_Crashed on the floor when I moved in, this little bungalow with some strange new friends. Stay up too late, and I'm too thin. We promised each other it's til' the end."_

She smiled over to us.

"_Now we're spinning empty bottles it's the nine of us, with pretty eyed boys girls die to trust. I can't resist the day. No, I can't resist the day."_

Haruhi's smile turned into a small grin. The music began to pick up.

"_Benji screams out and it's no pose. Cause when she dances she goes and goes."_

Truly, I was flattered to have mention. Haruhi's eyes traveled to Liv, then to Tarzan.

"_And beer through the nose on an inside joke. And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken."_

The grin turned to a frown as she looked back down the piano.

"_And she's so pretty and she's so sure. Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her."_

I smiled and laughed, knowing she didn't mean offense by it. She placed her head on the flat surface of the piano.

"_Summer's all in bloom…Summer's ending soon."_

Haruhi lifted her head and let her eyes wander through the crowd for a brief second. She looked back down with a smile.

"_It's all right. And it's nice not to be so alone. But I hold on to secrets…in white houses."_ She sang. This song was definitely going to be a favorite of mine…

"_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head. I come undone at the things he said."_

And for that second alone, her eyes found Tamaki's…And she laughed.

"_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt."_

Her smile became sad as she turned away from him, still singing.

"_We were all in love, and we all got hurt….I sneak into his car's packed leather seat. The smell of gasoline in the summer heat; boy we're going way too fast… It's all too sweet to last."_

I looked over at Liv who had a hand over her mouth and was crying quietly. When I looked back to Haruhi, she was shedding tears as well…But her voice was still strong as she continued to sing.

"_It's all right…And I put myself in his hands. But I hold on to secrets…in white houses. Love…or something ignites in my veins. And I pray it never fades...in white houses."_

She lifted her gaze to look ahead. She didn't look at anyone…Just forward.

"_My…first…time…" _She laughed slightly_. "Hard to explain…Rush of blood. Oh…and a little bit of pain. On a cloudy day."_

She looked out again and winked at Tamaki, who was now tearing as well.

"_It's more common then you'd think. He's…my first…"_

Haruhi looked forward once more, with a stone expression.

"_Mistake."_

Liv's eyes widened. "What?!" She whispered loudly. I looked out at Tamaki, who held his head in his hands. Then I looked back to see Haruhi, who stopped playing, though the guitar still kept up the metronome. Haruhi's sad, quiet voice sang,

"_Maybe you were all faster than me…We gave each other up so easily." _She smiled sadly again. _"These silly little wounds will never mend…I feel so far from where I've been, so I go."_

She began to play again as the drums played again. _"And I will not be back here again. I'm gone as the day is fading…on white houses." _

Haruhi stood and began to pound the keys down more fiercely now smiling a more upbeat and cheerful smile… _She was really getting into this song…_

"_I lie; put my injuries all in the dust."_

She looked back at us with her wide smile.

"_In my heart it's the nine of us…In white houses."_

All of us were grinning ear to ear. Haruhi looked onto Tamaki, who now held a look of hope, with a small faithful smile.

Haruhi noted this and grinned wider.

"_And you, maybe you'll remember me. What I gave is yours to keep…In white house's….In white house's…In white houses."_

She played the final note and shut the piano. The crowd cheered, ignorantly.

To them, it was something to keep them entertained while they waited for another drink…To us?

It was everything.

It was a promise that we would hold each other in one another's heart. It was a hopeful light that we'd all be together, now and forever. It was the apology; we had all desperately needed to hear from each other. And to Tamaki…It was hope.

Haruhi exited the stage bowing. The minute she was behind the curtain, Hunny (who had arrived with Kyouya) and I gave Haruhi a long, tearful hug. She cried too, though she was laughing happily through the tears, just as I was. "That was so amazing!" I sobbed.

She continued laughing. "Where's Liv?" She separated from me. We all shrugged.

"She should be on her way back here." I looked to the crowd not spotting Liv anywhere. Next came the twins, who gave her a long hug, briefly muttering something sarcastic, and then getting a punch on the back from her. After that came Mori, who hugged her for a minute with a small smile. Then, came Kyouya, who hugged her for a brief minute as well telling her she did wonderfully.

As I predicted, Liv came trotting backstage with her mascara slightly running from the tears. "Oh my lord!" She clicked faster over to Haruhi who welcomed her hug. They sat like that for a few minutes crying.

"That was so much better than what we originally had!" Liv laughed. Haruhi chuckled and nodded into the hug. In time, the two separated with wide perky grins. I felt left out so being me, I ran over and threw my arms around the two, who this time hugged around three people. We were laughing hysterically for a good five minutes before separating.

"Haruhi…"

The three of us turned to see where the breathless voice had come from. For the first time that night, Liv and I bumped fists. All of the tears came back to meet Haruhi. She shook her head as with tears running down her face as she clicked over to Tamaki hurriedly. He took her in a tight hug smiling slightly as she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed repeatedly. He shook his head. "I over reacted to this whole thing…This is my fault." He stated. Haruhi shook her head again. "No…"

And just when you thought this moment couldn't get a buttload sweeter…BAM!

Tamaki lifted her chin with his index finger and his thumb to meet his gaze. He smiled slightly wider and pulled his face down to kiss her.

"Aw, sweet moment." Liv stated sarcastically. She clapped her hands together. "But if I'm correct, this little lady right here," She approached the couple and held up Haruhi's arm. "Said that she was going to plan our family reunion."

Haruhi giggled. "I know I am! It's not until tomorrow night so be at my house around… eh noon-ish.

Liv sighed. Mori walked over and guided her away from the two. He signaled us to follow. Oh right I almost forgot about that…

I sighed. "Fine you two… Have fun with your make up sex."

And with that brief adieu, we left the two, laughing all the way. Well, Liv and I were.

Kyouya draped his arm around my shoulder and guided me to his limo. "Benji! Next time I see you, you'd better be innocent!" I heard Liv yell. "No promises!" I laughed in response.

We sat in comfortable silence on the car ride home. Kyouya let me lay against his chest as he fondled with my hair. It was as one might've said, picture perfect.

* * *

……………………………………

…………………………………………………**..**

………………………………………………………**..**

…………………………………………………………………**..**

**:D**

**YAY!**

**-Does happy dance-**

**WOOH!!!!**

**Okay so the main reunion of the gang is done, now it's time for the next and…-sniff sniff- final chapter.**

**As I've said, there will be a sequel. About what, I will not tell you.**

**So yeah…Everyone deserves a happy ending **

**And there is still more to come folks!**

**This chapter literally had me in tears though…I was like…. "Awww"**

**Yeah so…OHMYGOD IT'S ALMOST OVER!**

**I can't wrap my head around how flipping nutty that is.**

**So what are you guys thinking? About this whole story I mean.**

**I like it :P **

**Not in the selfish "Omg I'm like the best writer ever" kind of way. Because I know I'm not THAT good. I'm barely passing for aspiring!**

**So please help me lift my low self esteem with a lovely review **

**As I've said, flames are welcome of you don't mind crushing my dreams.**

**Well…..It's time to wrap up this….OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER IS 3002 WORDS!**

**That's the highest number of words I've ever written in a chapter! –Wipes a fake tear- I'm so proud.**

**Okay! Now to wrap up this bit of nonsense, I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember it so you don't have to!**


	17. The End?

_Liv_

Oh fairy tales…They always have a way to create the perfect happy ending. Of course, I'm still the only single one in our little group…but I digress.

Life was good now! Things were normal again! Why wasn't I happy?

"Are you alright?"

I lifted my head from the window to look and Mori and Hunny. "Yeah, I'm fine! Never better!"

They looked unconvinced.

"Look, I'm fine, you're fine, and we're all fine here! And tonight, Haruhi has the entertainment planned." I leaned back and folded my arms under my head. "Let's just _chill._"

"We're here!" Hunny exclaimed. He hopped out of the car and ran to Haruhi's front door. I pursed my lips as I leaned forward.

"I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Takashi gave me a worried look.

I sighed. "Like I said, it's nothing. Let's just go…"

He looked like he wanted to say more but I exited the car before he could pester me about it again.

"Hey guys come in! We have an hour before we leave, so we're just watching a movie." Haruhi was smiling wide. She wore the black low top converse I bought her, a calf length ruffled white skirt, and a brown short sleeved baby-t. Her hair was loose around her face.

We walked into her small home seeing Benji, the twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya were already here. They were sitting on her futon watching 'Moulin Rouge'.

"Yes!" I cheered. I quickly tiptoed and sat next to the group. Mori sat beside me while Hunny sat in my lap. This was my all time favorite movie.

* * *

It was around 3:00 now and the movie was over. Benji was wiping tears from her eyes, as was I. Haruhi used Tamaki's shirt to wipe her tears which I thought was 'sweet'.

Somewhere along the way, I had rested my head against Mori's chest which obviously he didn't object to because I had just sat up.

"Okay…" Haruhi finally sighed. "It's time to get going!" She shook away the tears and replaced them with a grin.

We had all gotten our coats and left, squeezing into one car. It was like a little party!

"So you two," Benji began, pointing to Haruhi and Tamaki. "How's it going second time 'round?"

Everyone laughed. I smacked her upside the head. "I don't know Benji, how's it going for _you?_" Haruhi retorted raising her eyebrows for a second.

"Oooh burn…" I pursed my lips and posed like a quote unquote 'thug'.

The car came to a sudden stop and Haruhi let out a smile. "We're here!"

One by one the nine of us piled out of the car. "Who knew a class-a limousine could feel so small?" Benji laughed, cracking her back.

We gazed in awe at what Haruhi had prepared.

"Oh my squee!" Benji and I shared shocked looks before looking at Haruhi who looked quite triumphant.

The boys looked impressed, shocked, and emotionless. Needless to say who the two emotionless people were.

"I haven't been horseback riding since before we left America!" Benji hopped up and down excitedly.

"Nice to see you darling!" A white haired woman in white pants and a brown leather jacket exclaimed. She engulfed Haruhi in a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too Grandma." Haruhi choked.

We gaped. "GRANDMA?!"

Haruhi looked curiously at us. "Yeah…A lot of people have grandparents you know."

That was obvious… But I had thought since she only ever talked about her father, that her grandmother was either dead or on a need-to-know basis.

"So, let's get to work children." The old woman smiled.

* * *

Now that we had covered the basics in staying _on_ the saddle, it was time to ride our selected horses.

Benji and I were smart enough to start off slow, while the boys began gunning it full speed and, obviously, falling. I laughed.

"You're not too good at this are you?" I lead my horse over to Mori. "You're not too good at helping are you?" He smirked in return. "Why should I be? Get up and move forward." I huffed jokingly.

Most of the boys had gotten back on their horses but Tamaki was having trouble so, Haruhi was hero enough to get off of her large horse and help him up.

Ah, what a saint.

The hours were flying by at lightning speed.

It was already sunset and most of us had already called it quits.

Tamaki, Kyouya, Benji, the twins, Hunny, and I more specifically. I was sketching the sunset in my pocket journal. I pretty much had it with me through this whole thing but, not once had I drawn a sunset in it.

It was a brilliant mix of blue, orange, pink, and yellow.

The perfect way to end the first day of March.

* * *

_Tamaki_

Some of us were leaning against the white picket fence while Mori-sempai and Haruhi continued to ride. The sun had begun to set, setting a perfect lighting to the ranch. How Haruhi had arranged such a perfect day was beyond me, but…she did it.

I looked up at just the right moment to see Haruhi gliding forward on the large brown horse she had called 'Greta'.

It seemed as if it were one of those slow motion moments. Those times when your entire experience no matter how hard, was proven worth it.

The colors from the sunset had illuminated her smile perfectly; her white ruffled skirt traveled a moment behind her, as did her hair. It was so graceful, though she wore those punk skater shoes, which I finally decided I approved of.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

_Haruhi_

I rode Greta carefully, not wanting to repeat the incident when I was five.

We were just riding, when we had hit a tree root and I had flown off. That was my first concussion. The reins cracked as I decided to speed up. I felt daring, and it wasn't going to be light for long. I wanted to feel a rush for at least five good minutes.

Danger wasn't exactly my forte though.

When I'm forced into a situation which causes something painful or life threatening, I can't help but cry like a baby.

Greta sped up on cue, making me forget my past experience. I picked myself up into a standing and leaning position. I don't exactly remember what it was called… Grandma and I hadn't been horseback riding in years.

I love the rush of riding though…The feeling of a swift and not quite safe pace, the loud sound of Greta's hooves clanking against rough dirt and grass, the wind forcefully pulling my hair behind me, those things are what keeps my life that's normally on the quiet shy side, interesting.

Before we ended up flattened against a building, I tugged Greta to a stop.

I turned to see Tamaki running at me telling me how 'brave' I was. A blush spread lightly across my face

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

_Mori_

A while after Haruhi had began riding full force; I had decided to call it quits. My curiosity had honestly got the best of me; I wanted to see what Liv was drawing.

Tonight needed to be the night that I lay everything on the table.

It needed to be now or never.

She looked up at me with a smile. Her eyes were inviting, that was what drew me to be her friend in the first place. After that it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. It was probably best that I'd waited until tonight. This way, we didn't take spot light away from Tamaki, Benji, Kyouya, or Haruhi.

It was better to wait.

She walked toward me, biting her bottom lip, fondling her notebook. "So…Do you want to come see what I drew?" She held out a hand. I took it smiling. "Of course I do."

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

_Kyouya_

The sun set over the horizon painfully slow. It wasn't that today was so bad but, I'd rather be in a much more…private environment. Though this was pretty closed off. I was impressed that Haruhi had such an open mind toward the host clubs interests.

All in all…we were still the host club…

It wouldn't matter if I or Tamaki graduated this year, or that Mori and Hunny-sempai had graduated last year, or even if the last of us would be going next year, we would still be the Ouran High School Host Club.

As cheesy as I may sound at thinking this, it was true. The host club had given us many blessings. It led us to our best friends, it led us to those we had fallen in love with, and it had brought me a new outlook on our future.

I thank the day I agreed to start this club with Suoh…

Things would never be the same without it.

"Are you okay?" Benji was looking forward at the sunset.

"I'm fine…I just spaced out for a second."

She looked up at me. "Positive?"

I nodded with a half smile. She took my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. We looked forward again. Fine I admit it…

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

_Benji_

I stood silently with Kyouya's arm around my shoulder. The moment was sweet….safe.

The sunset was entrancing. My mind had plunged into a halt as my eyes traveled around the sky. It was so beautiful, that Liv had even decided to sketch it.

The perfect scene in a romance movie in my opinion. I looked around realizing we were all here right now… Just for this second.

Mori and Liv were looking with smiles in her pocket journal...which she refuses to let _me_ see…I'll yell at her for that later… Haruhi was leaning onto Tamaki with her eyes closed. He wrapped her in both arms. The twins were sitting (balancing) on the white fence watching the sunset. It was a nice moment for the two to _not_ be smiling deviously. Hunny was happily eating a piece of cake, courtesy of Haruhi's grandma.

It was…perfect. What I had been looking for when I first came to Ouran Academy…it wasn't excitement or a new adventure…It was a home…which I had finally found.

I'd realized that when Kyouya kissed the top of my head.

A breeze blew passed and I couldn't help but think…

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

_Liv_

I snapped the small book shut. Mori didn't need his time wasted with this anymore. He sighed. "You okay?" I asked.

He nodded…then shook his head. This wasn't the 'sure of himself' Tarzan I knew.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I saw the guys look curiously at us as we went.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Haruhi's grandma was watching us now.

"Liv, you know that I'm not someone who…likes to convey things in words."

Obviously…

"Yeah…and?" I crossed my arms.

"I've been meaning to say this for a while now…"

_What is he getting at?_

"Liv…I love you."

I felt my muscles go numb. My body felt limp as I began to fall forward. He caught me, just as he always had.

"Liv are you okay?" He propped my back to my feet. I clutched my forehead. "…What did you just say to me?" I asked, my voice hindering with a slight attitude…I didn't like being messed with when it came to things like this.

"I said…I love you Liv."

My hazel eyes searched through his steel, now open eyes. There, I found the answer…No, he wasn't lying. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"So what now?" I whispered. Not because I had to, because I was too shocked to find my voice.

"I think you're supposed to say I love you back." He smiled.

I stood on the balls of my feet and placed the kiss that so desperately longed to escape, on his mouth. He wasted no time in kissing me back.

The moment was brief; it would've been longer if not for the nosey group of friends who had been watching the ENTIRE TIME.

I wouldn't have known they were there if they hadn't started cheering around thirty seconds into the kiss.

We parted slowly and looked onto the small group of smiling hosts and their 'lovers'.

They looked as if they were waiting for something. I gave them a WTF look.

"SAY IT!" They yelled in creepy seven way unison.

"Oh! Right!" I turned back to Mori and smiled. "I love you!"

And then we kissed for the second time in our very own rendition of, a happy ending…

Tonight was a good night….

* * *

**-Wipes a tear-**

**Wow guys…It's really over… CRAZYNESS!!!!**

**So happy ending and the works. As I've said, I could not have done this without my lovely reviewers! And you readers too! I mean that literally too. If I hadn't gotten anyone to read this, I totally wouldn't have continued. **

**So yeah… I'm all choked up here guys! I love you all for reading!**

**It's so weird because now, when I go to add this chapter, instead of saying in progress…I'll have to click the complete bubble… It makes me all sad inside!!!**

**But never fear! I have already started a plot for the sequel which has been named….**

**DUH DUH DUH……**

**Oh, It's Love.**

**Yes indeed, the fun is starting once more! And there will be plenty of drama! Yes you gotta love that juicy angst!**

**Okay well….time to wrap up this…final bit of nonsense…**

**I'm ~*AAWAFDD*~ and I remember so you don't have to! I love you all! –Blows kisses-**


End file.
